UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC-21] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. Junhoe x Yunhyeong. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**_FF JunHyeong / YunJun pertama dari Yuta. Terinspirasi dari Drama Thailand SOTUS. Dan juga dari Request Reader yang suka sama Couple iKON ini._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _PROLOG_**

 ** _Bagaimana jika kau menemukan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya? Sesuatu yang kau yakini akan membawamu pada sebuah kehidupan yang indah. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sangat indah. Hingga kau merasakan tak membutuhkan apapun lagi di Dunia ini selain dirinya._**

 ** _Dirinya? Ya, seseorang yang nyatanya telah memasuki ruang hatimu melalui celah kecil yang masih berusaha kau tutupi. Anehnya, ia berhasil. Ia berhasil melewati celah kecil itu sehingga ia dapat singgah di hatimu dalam waktu yang cukup lama._**

 ** _Kau nyaman akan keberadaannya dan jika sedetik saja ia lepas dari pandanganmu, kau akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Melihatnya bersama seorang lain, kau akan meremas kedua tanganmu sendiri sekencang-kencangnya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil._**

 ** _Namun..._**

 ** _Baik dirimu atau dia, tak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu._**

 ** _Hubungan kalian terganjal hanya karena sebuah status. Lalu, akankah kau membiarkan semua hal ini berjalan dengan datar seiring waktu?_**

 ** _Hey, kau harus bertindak cepat!_**

 ** _Atau kau akan kehilangan segala anganmu._**

Junhoe menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja ia pinjam di Perpustakaan Sekolah barunya. Kini ia berjalan kaki kembali menuju ke Kelasnya yang berada di Lantai bawah, karena mengingat dirinya yang baru duduk di tingkat 1.

Semuanya berawal ketika Junhoe -atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Koo Junhoe- baru saja menginjakkan sepasang kaki tingginya di salah satu Sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat baginya menjalani kehidupan di usia 16 hingga 18 tahun.

Ia memiliki alasan kenapa memilih Sekolah ini. Selain jaraknya dekat dengan Rumahnya, Sekolah ini pun adalah salah satu Sekolah yang menjadi dambaan para pelajar khususnya yang berusia sama sepertinya.

Ia terbilang cukup beruntung karena sebagian besar siswa di sini memiliki otak di atas rata-rata. Kalian tahu maksudnya bukan? Yeah, Junhoe memang tak terlalu pintar. Tapi entah kenapa ia lolos dari Tes Jurusan dan berhasil Sekolah di sini. Anggap saja, ia adalah orang yang beruntung. Atau mungkin... takdir?

"Hey! Kau! Apa kau ingin menjadi bintang Model? Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu begitu terang?"

Sepasang kaki panjang milik Junhoe berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat ke arah salah seorang Anggota OSIS yang tengah menegur siswa baru yang berjalan melewatinya. Tak heran, Anggota OSIS di Sekolah ini sangat disiplin akan peraturan. Jadi, siapapun siswa yang melanggar aturan, maka akan ditegur dan diberi surat peringatan.

Huft, untung saja Sunbae yang satu ini berwajah manis. Atau jika tidak, demi Tuhan ia akan meninju wajah Sunbae yang sering marah-marah itu.

Eh? Tunggu...

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Hitamkan rambutmu sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu surat peringatan jika kau menuruti perintahku barusan."

"Baik Sunbae."

Junhoe mendengus. Kejadian semacam ini sudah sangat sering ia saksikan di dalam Drama yang 'tak sengaja' pernah ia tonton. Dan satu pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba yaitu...

Kenapa Sunbae manis ini tak menegurnya? Padahal ia yakini seratus persen bahwa warna rambutnya saat ini adalah blonde.

 _'Song Yunhyeong'_

Junhoe akan selalu mengingat nama Sunbae manis yang tak pernah menunjukkan senyuman padanya hingga detik ini. Walaupun tak ada hal yang spesial lainnya selain wajah manis yang dimiliki oleh Yunhyeong, Junhoe akan tetap mengingat namanya, dimana kelasnya dan bahkan dengan siapa ia berteman.

Mengenai buku yang baru saja ia baca, ia teringat akan sesuatu hal. Yaitu seseorang yang akan menjadi orang yang spesial untuknya. Ia tidak memiliki Kekasih atau bahkan mantan Kekasih. Karena ia memang tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk hal itu. Ia lebih nyaman sendiri dan terfokus dengan apa yang ingin diraihnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa tertarik oleh isi buku ini dan berniat untuk mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang telah tertulis di dalamnya. Jadi?

 _'Apakah aku harus mencari seseorang yang dapat memasuki hatiku agar aku bisa menganalisis buku ini?'_

"Hey! Kau yang bertubuh tinggi!"

Ahh suara itu...

Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah suara yang lumayan melengking di belakangnya.

"Aku? Ada apa Sunbae?"

"Kau siswa kelas 10-B, hitamkan rambutmu besok."

Benarkah? Benarkah Song Yunhyeong baru saja menegurnya?

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" desis Junhoe.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah tidak. Baiklah... aku akan menghitamkan rambutku besok, Yunhyeong Sunbae."

Junhoe tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunhyeong menuju Kelas. Buku yang berada di kedua tangannya, masih setia ia baca. Memperhatikan setiap deretan kata yang tercetak rapih dan menarik di sana. Hingga matanya berhenti bergerak setelah ia melihat tulisan yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

 ** _"Cinta itu muncul dalam waktu yang bahkan tak pernah kau duga."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**

UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**

Koo Junhoe

Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jinhwan

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[YAOI! NC-21] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepanjang hari kau hanya melamun dan memandang ke arah jendela. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?"

Junhoe mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Chanwoo -teman sebangkunya- yang nyatanya telah membuyarkan lamunan indahnya akan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini 'memang' sedang memenuhi kepalanya.

 ** _Bagaimana jika kau menemukan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya?_**

"Seperti apa yang aku temukan pada dirinya?" gumam Junhoe.

"Hey! Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku baru ingat kalau Yunhyeong Sunbae menyuruhku untuk menghitamkan rambutku hari ini."

"Kau lupa akan perintahnya? Jelas kau memang cari mati, Junhoe!" peringat Chanwoo.

"Mati? Apakah seorang lelaki berwajah manis sepertinya bisa membunuh orang?" tanya Junhoe dengan bodohnya. Chanwoo mendengus.

"Itu perumpamaan. Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Dan umm.. kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Seolah-olah ia memang telah membunuh orang?" Junhoe masih penasaran.

"Lupakan. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pulang ke Rumah sebelum Yunhyeong Sunbae mendapatimu dengan rambutmu yang masih blonde ini. Kecuali jika kau ingin berurusan dengannya," peringat Chanwoo lagi.

"Ya, aku memang ingin sekali berurusan dengannya," ujar Junhoe santai.

 ** _Sesuatu yang kau yakini akan membawamu pada sebuah kehidupan yang indah. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sangat indah. Hingga kau merasakan tak membutuhkan apapun lagi di Dunia ini selain dirinya._**

"Koo Junhoe... apa kau tahu siapa Yunhyeong Sunbae? Dia adalah-"

"Dia adalah Ketua OSIS Sekolah kita kan? Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku sebanyak 20 kali pagi ini," Junhoe memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dan kau tetap masih ingin mencari masalahnya dengannya?" Chanwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya pada temannya ini.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah. Aku... bahkan menemukan sesuatu dari dirinya."

 ** _Dirinya? Ya, seseorang yang nyatanya telah memasuki ruang hatimu melalui celah kecil yang masih berusaha kau tutupi._**

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm... tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga."

"Ingat, dia sudah memiliki seorang Kekasih. Kau tahu Hanbin? Ya, dialah Kekasih Yunhyeong Sunbae."

"Tetapi, aku dengar mereka hanya teman dekat."

"Kau tidak akan mengetahui kebenarannya sebelum kau berhubungan langsung dengannya," tegas Chanwoo. Jujur, ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Junhoe.

"Pasangan Kekasih bisa saja putus. Walaupun Yunhyeong sudah menjadi Kekasih Hanbin Sunbae sekalipun, aku akan tetap konsisten dengan pendirianku," ucap Junhoe percaya diri. "Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai milikku."

"Kau gila. Kau bahkan menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel 'Sunbae'. Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kau memang harus mendukungku, Chanwoo-ah."

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, itu berarti sudah saatnya seluruh siswa kembali ke Rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Junhoe, namun lelaki tinggi yang tak tahu malu itu justru tengah berdiri di samping pagar Sekolah seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap sosok yang dicarinya segera muncul.

"Hanbin, umm... apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Yunhyeong menghentikan langkah Hanbin yang melewatinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Hanbin adalah pertanyaan yang sedikit... canggung?

"Ya, aku bebas malam ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan dariku?" jawab Hanbin.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini... masalah rapat OSIS yang kita bahas minggu lalu. Aku akan menunggumu di Restoran Shabu malam ini jam 7," ucap Yunhyeong terburu-buru tak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Jam 7 di Restoran Shabu."

Hanbin tersenyum dan berjalan melalui Yunhyeong. Untuk informasi, mereka adalah teman sekelas yang sama-sama menjadi Anggota OSIS dari tingkat 3. Mereka sering bertemu dan berinteraksi karena kegiatan OSIS yang sudah 3 tahun ini mereka jalani. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka digosipkan sebagai pasangan Kekasih. Selain mereka terlihat sangat cocok, sikap perhatian yang mereka tunjukkan pada masing-masing sangatlah kuat. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak menjadi pasangan Kekasih bukan?

Junhoe tersenyum kala melihat sosok yang dicarinya berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya. Ah tidak, tapi berjalan ke arah pagar Sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas di tangannya, membuat Junhoe ingin segera membantu membawa tumpukan kertas tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yunhyeong? Sosok yang berhasil membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak.

"Sunbae, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Junhoe.

Yunhyeong nampak sedikit terlonjak karena kemunculan Junhoe yang tiba-tiba layaknya Hantu. Berakhir dengannya yang hanya menatap sinis ke arah Junhoe. Terlebih ketika ia tersadar bahwa rambut Junhoe masih berwarna blonde. Bocah ini... tak mematuhi perintahnya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Kau boleh membantuku setelah kau mengubah warna rambutmu," ketus Yunhyeong.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku," Junhoe tertawa kecil.

"Koo Junhoe dari Kelas 10-B. Aku bahkan mengenal semua siswa tingkat 1 di Sekolah ini."

Yunhyeong melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti oleh Junhoe yang menyamakan langkah kakinya di samping Yunhyeong.

"Tubuhmu kecil, Sunbae. Aku harus membantumu membawa kertas-kertas itu."

Junhoe memperhatikan wajah manis Yunhyeong yang bahkan jauh lebih manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia bahkan tak mempercayai detakan jantungnya sendiri ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu cukup intens.

"Kau, lebih baik jangan bersikap sok ramah terhadapku. Aku sudah terbiasa membawa barang bawaanku sendiri."

"Huft... sulit sekali melakukan pendekatan dengannya," gumam Junhoe.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya bergumam, apa kau akan menerima ajakanku untuk makan malam atau tidak."

"Makan malam?" Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Junhoe tak percaya.

"Ya, makan malam. Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Junhoe menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Sunbae pujaannya ini. Cukup lama Yunhyeong terdiam, hingga ia mengejutkan Junhoe karena ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ketus Yunhyeong. Junhoe menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Oh ayolah. Bisakah kau tak menolakku sekali saja?"

Begitulah sikap Junhoe. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan dampak dari sikap memaksanya ini. Terlebih itu pada Yunhyeong yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di Sekolah barunya tersebut.

"Dan bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada seseorang yang 2 tahun lebih tua darimu?" hentak Yunhyeong. Ia bisa berubah menjadi galak jika moodnya diganggu oleh orang aneh seperti Junhoe.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu usiaku? Bisa saja aku seusia denganmu karena aku tinggal kelas 2 tahun?" goda Junhoe.

"Kau... tinggal kelas?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi... apa kau ingin makan malam bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kumohon."

"Tidak. Jangan memaksa!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan-"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Aku sibuk malam ini."

"Jika begitu, aku akan menemanimu di tengah kesibukanmu," Junhoe tak ingin menyerah.

"Kau gila!"

Yunhyeong berjalan dengan cepat menyeberangi jalan dan berlari memasuki Bus yang baru saja tiba di Halte. Hingga Junhoe tak mampu lagi mengejarnya karena Bus lebih dulu melaju. Ia mengabaikan teriakan memalukan dari Junhoe dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset miliknya. Duduk di kursi paling belakang dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Untuk yang pertama kali, ia baru bertemu dengan seorang yang gila seperti Junhoe. Memaksa untuk makan malam dan mengejarnya tanpa tahu malu. Ia yakin bocah itu hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja karena ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika banyak siswa yang membencinya karena sikap tegasnya. Mungkin Junhoe adalah salah satu dari siswa yang membencinya. Ya, kemungkinannya cukup besar.

"Orang aneh!" gumam Yunhyeong kesal.

Namun ekspresi kesal itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyuman malu ketika ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Di saat dirinya bertemu dengan Hanbin berdua saja di luar kesibukan Sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di sini hanya ada kita berdua, apa yang kau khawatirkan hm?"

Hanbin menahan tubuh mungil Jinhwan yang hendak mencium bibirnya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi sebuah Club malam karena Jinhwan memaksa Hanbin untuk menjemputnya di sana dengan alasan dirinya yang tengah mabuk berat.

Jinhwan adalah teman sekelas Hanbin dan bisa juga dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Hanbin. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang Kekasih. Lebih tepatnya, mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai Kekasih yang sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan ini secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Hanbin yang memintanya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Jinhwan mengingat banyak siswa yang mengaguminya.

Dan kali ini, Jinhwan benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Pasalnya Jinhwan bukanlah tipe seorang yang suka mabuk. Jinhwan adalah seorang siswa yang bahkan sangat baik. Itulah yang membuat Hanbin jatuh hati pada sosok Jinhwan dan menjadikannya sebagai Kekasih.

"Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

Hanbin mencengkram kedua bahu sempit Jinhwan dan menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Namun Jinhwan enggan pergi dan justru mendorong tubuh Hanbin hingga mereka memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang ada di sana. Dengan cekatan, Jinhwan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Hanbin.

"Aku... cemburu."

Hanbin memperhatikan raut sedih yang Kekasihnya tunjukkan padanya saat ini. Jinhwan nampak kacau dan berantakan.

"Cemburu? Aku tidak pernah merasa telah-"

"Yunhyeong. Aku cemburu pada Ketua OSIS itu," rengut Jinhwan. Ia menopangkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hanbin dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau selalu bersamanya dan mengabaikanku. Terlebih semua orang mengira bahwa Yunhyeong adalah Kekasihmu, bukannya aku."

Hanbin lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Kekasih mungilnya ini. Ia usap lembut punggung Jinhwan dan mengecupi rambut halus itu.

"Maafkan aku, ok? Dan kau harus percaya jika aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Bukan Yunhyeong atau siapapun."

Jinhwan tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hanbin. Ia tersenyum sumringah sehingga Hanbin dengan leluasa dapat melihat wajah manis Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jinhwan memastikan. Hanbin mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kau harus kembali ke Rumah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu."

"Tunggu."

Hanbin menatap kedua mata sipit Jinhwan dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Hingga Hanbin merasakan ada sepasang benda lembut mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya.

Ya, Jinhwan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam.

Tidak ingin membuat Kekasihnya ini larut dalam kesedihan, akhirnya Hanbin memilih untuk membalas ciuman itu dan mereka berciuman dengan manis. Tanpa nafsu karena Hanbin benar-benar menghargai perasaan Jinhwan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jinhwan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Sementara di tempat lain, lelaki berparas manis tengah terduduk seorang diri di salah satu kursi Restoran terlihat seperti tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Dengan secangkir Greentea hangat yang menemaninya, ia masih betah untuk terduduk di sana meskipun nyatanya ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 1 jam.

"Apakah ia melupakan janji?" gumam Yunhyeong sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya karena Hanbin tak kunjung muncul.

Pesan yang telah ia kirim, tak dibalas dan panggilan yang ia lakukan tak diterima oleh Hanbin. Apakah lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali ke Rumah?

Perasan gelisah tiba-tiba muncul. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk malam ini agar Hanbin dapat melihatnya. Namun ia rasa ia harus menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bisa berdua saja bersama Hanbin dan mengutarakan cintanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Raut sedihnya berubah seketika menjadi ceria karena sosok yang saat ini sudah duduk tepat di hadapannya. Hanbin tersenyum merasa bersalah padanya, salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai dari lelaki tampan ini. Meluapkan rasa kecewanya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama, akupun baru tiba di sini," jawab Yunhyeong. Jelas ia berbohong.

"Syukurlah. Aku terjebak macet saat menuju ke sini."

Yunhyeong tersenyum.

"Ah iya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hanbin memperhatikan Yunhyeong yang tak membawa satupun kertas dokumen OSIS yang akan mereka bahas.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan minum dulu? Kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku pesankan untukmu," Yunhyeong hendak berdiri namun satu tangan Hanbin menahannya.

"Aku bisa memesannya sendiri. Kau terlalu banyak melakukan kebaikan padaku, Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong tersipu. Ia menyembunyikan wajah merah dan degupan jantungnya dari Hanbin. Ia tidak ingin Hanbin memandangnya aneh karena sikap normal yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tak berapa lama, Hanbin kembali dengan sebuah minuman di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Yunhyeong dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan seksama.

"Bisa kita langsung saja ke inti permasalahan?" tanya Hanbin. Jujur, ia tak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bertemu hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," mulai Yunhyeong. Hanbin tak mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Yunhyeong saat ini. Seperti ada yang Yunhyeong sembunyikan darinya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Jinhwan?"

"Uhukk uhukk!"

Yunhyeong panik melihat Hanbin terbatuk tiba-tiba. Ia rasa pertanyaannya bukanlah pertanyaan yang terlalu mengejutkan. Mengingat ia yang selalu menyaksikan kedekatan Hanbin dengan Jinhwan selama ini.

"Ma-af..."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Hanbin. Yunhyeong terdiam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," paksa Hanbin.

"A-aku... hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak memiliki seorang Kekasih," gugup Yunhyeong.

"La... lu?"

"Kim Hanbin. Aku me-"

"Sunbae!"

Kehadiran Junhoe bagaikan terhempas oleh badai tsunami bagi Yunhyeong. Bocah itu... datang di waktu yang sangat tepat! Mengacaukan segalanya. Menghancurkan moment yang sudah dengan susah payah ia ciptakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hanbin. Bocah dari Kelas 10-B ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di sini?

"Apakah ini tandanya kita memang berjodoh?" tanya Junhoe tak tahu malu. Dengan santai ia duduk di samping Yunhyeong, lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Koo Junhoe. Pergilah dari sini! Kau mengganggu!" bentak Yunhyeong. Ia bahkan mendorong tubuh tinggi Junhoe agar menyingkir dari tempat istimewanya bersama Hanbin.

"Umm... Yunhyeong? Kau akan melanjutkan perkataanmu?" tanya Hanbin menyadarkan Yunhyeong akan keberadaannya.

"Sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Yunhyeong bingung. Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Kau bertanya padaku dan kau me-...?"

"Aku me-..."

Yunhyeong melirik ke arah Junhoe dan tergesa-gesa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar ia tak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Hoobae menyebalkan ini. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh karena menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu pada Hanbin.

"Aku me-... aku melupakan tugasku yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Ah Kim Hanbin, aku harus segera kembali. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lain kali. Baiklah, aku... pergi."

Yunhyeong berdiri dan berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Diikuti oleh Junhoe yang 'masih setia' mengejarnya, dan meninggalkan Hanbin yang tengah menganga bingung disana seorang diri.

 _Perfect!_

Satu malam berharga milik Yunhyeong, telah dihancurleburkan oleh Hoobae kurang ajar bernama Junhoe.

"Sunbae! Kenapa kau berlari? Tunggu aku!" teriak Junhoe.

"Sial!" umpat Yunhyeong.

"Sunbae! Sunbae~!"

Yunhyeong menutup kedua telinganya, dan terus berjalan mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang menuju ke arahnya, karena seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi terus meneriakinya. Junhoe benar-benar memalukan! Dan juga... kenapa Hoobae bodohnya itu terus mengejarnya seperti ini? Hell, mereka tak memiliki urusan apapun!

Dengan geram, Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Junhoe. Ia memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan, dibumbui sedikit rasa kesal. Dan betapa beruntung, Junhoe memahami ekspresi wajah Sunbae manisnya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" mulai Yunhyeong. Senyuman lebar Junhoe perlahan meluntur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku."

Nada bicara Yunhyeong tiba-tiba melemah.

"Kau tahu? Kau baru saja menghancurkan semuanya."

Yunhyeong kembali berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhi Junhoe yang mematung. Namun ada yang terlihat aneh dari Yunhyeong...

Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan nampak lesu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NEXT? Review Juseyo~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunbae! Kenapa kau berlari? Tunggu aku!" teriak Junhoe.

"Sial!" umpat Yunhyeong.

"Sunbae! Sunbae~!"

Yunhyeong menutup kedua telinganya, dan terus berjalan mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang menuju ke arahnya, karena seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi terus meneriakinya. Junhoe benar-benar memalukan! Dan juga... kenapa Hoobae bodohnya itu terus mengejarnya seperti ini? Hell, mereka tak memiliki urusan apapun!

Dengan geram, Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Junhoe. Ia memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan, dibumbui sedikit rasa kesal. Dan betapa beruntung, Junhoe memahami ekspresi wajah Sunbae manisnya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" mulai Yunhyeong. Senyuman lebar Junhoe perlahan meluntur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku."

Nada bicara Yunhyeong tiba-tiba melemah.

"Kau tahu? Kau baru saja menghancurkan semuanya."

Yunhyeong kembali berbalik, dan berjalan menjauhi Junhoe yang mematung. Namun ada yang terlihat aneh dari Yunhyeong...

Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan nampak lesu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Junhoe tak lagi berani untuk mendekati Yunhyeong. Bukan karena ia takut, Ia hanya tak ingin Yunhyeong membenci dirinya, meskipun ia sangat penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Yunhyeong selalu terlihat lesu tanpa semangat akhir-akhir ini.

Angannya untuk melihat senyuman Yunhyeong yang selama ini ia dambakan kian hari kian melebur. Pernah ia melihat betapa manisnya senyuman Yunhyeong tanpa sengaja, saat pertama kali ia melangkahkan kakinya di Sekolah ini. Itu adalah satu hal yang luar biasa. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya pada saat itu. Lebih tepatnya pada jantungnya. Yunhyeong nampak berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, dan ia bertekad untuk menjadikan Yunhyeong sebagai miliknya mulai detik itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh di luar ekspekstasinya. Yunhyeong terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan. Sangat sulit untuk memasuki hatinya yang tertutup rapat bagaikan benteng baja yang tahan akan serangan peluru. Atau... ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika hati Yunhyeong hanyalah untuk Hanbin?

"Kau baru saja menolak cinta Rose?"

Suara Chanwoo berhasil menggiring Junhoe keluar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Junhoe balik.

"Ia pindah ke Sekolah lain mulai hari ini."

Junhoe menghela nafasnya lesu.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa yang aku suka bukan?" Junhoe menopangkan wajahnya di atas meja dan melirik ke arah Chanwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yunhyeong Sunbae. Tapi kau tak harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain, Junhoe."

"Aku tidak menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Aku dan Rose bahkan masih sering mengirim pesan," protes Junhoe.

"Aku tidak sedang membahas Rose. Aku membahas alasan kenapa kau tak mengejar Yunhyeong Sunbae lagi? Selain itu, aku jarang mendapati Yunhyeong Sunbae berkumpul dengan teman-temannya."

Junhoe bangkit menegakkan tubuhnya karena merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Chanwoo.

"Jadi kau fikir, akulah yang menyebabkan Yunhyeong Sunbae jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya?"

"Jika kau memiliki masalah dengannya, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, kau sepertinya memang bersalah."

Junhoe terdiam dan menutup kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia berpikir tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yunhyeong yang kurang menyenangkan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyelidiki akan hubungan Yunhyeong dengan Hanbin. Tetapi ia belum siap untuk menerima kebenarannya.

Tak lama, terdapat beberapa anggota OSIS datang memasuki Kelas mereka. Menampilkan sosok tegas Hanbin, Jiwon dan Jinhwan. Mereka berdiri tegak di depan Kelas dan terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Seluruh siswa Kelas 10, mulai dari 10-A sampai 10-D diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan awal Sekolah yang biasa diadakan setiap tahunnya. Yaitu, berupa Latihan Dasar yang akan kalian jalani di Lokasi yang sudah ditentukan."

Itu adalah suara tegas Hanbin. Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS. 20 siswa yang berada di Kelas tersebut, terdiam menyimak apa yang diumumkan oleh anggota OSIS secara seksama.

"Kegiatan ini akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, yaitu hari Senin. Kami harap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian dengan baik," lanjut Jinhwan, selaku Sekertaris OSIS.

Hanbin, Jinhwan dan Jiwon kemudian beranjak dari hadapan siswa kelas 10-B untuk memberikan pengumuman ini ke Kelas lainnya.

Namun Junhoe melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal. Yaitu ketika Hanbin merangkul pinggang Jinhwan dengan satu tangannya tepat sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari Kelas tersebut.

Berbagai spekulasi mulai berputar di kepala Junhoe. Jika Hanbin adalah Kekasih dari Yunhyeong, apakah pantas ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jinhwan? Sementara itu, pikiran buruknya selalu memprovokasi dirinya jika Hanbin tengah berselingkuh dengan Jinhwan di belakang Yunhyeong.

Junhoe memijit dahinya sendiri karena tak tahu harus berbuat mengenai hal ini. Di satu sisi, ia sangat ingin menunjukkan keburukkan Hanbin pada Yunhyeong, lalu mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak ingin bersikap gegabah dan kehilangan angannya begitu cepat.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan angannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhyeong tak menemukan semangatnya beberapa hari ini. Ia nampak lelah dan selalu izin dalam Kegiatan OSIS. Lebih tepatnya, setelah tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hanbin yang selalu menatap ke arah Jinhwan dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Seperti sedang menatap... Kekasihnya?

Dan juga, ketika ia mendengar curhatan dari Jinhwan yang meminta saran darinya untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah yang tepat untuk seorang lelaki. Tentu Yunhyeong memilih jam tangan, karena itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh para lelaki. Mungkin Jinhwan mengikuti sarannya dan keesokan harinya ia mendapati Hanbin mengenakan jam tangan baru. Padahal, Hanbin tak pernah terbiasa menggunakan jam tangan.

Beberapa kebetulan yang terjadi di antara Hanbin dan Jinhwan, membuatnya cukup memiliki alasan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memang sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dan itu artinya, harapannya akan sosok Hanbin yang akan mengisi hari-harinya, sirna sudah. Ia tak memiliki harapan lagi, bahkan satu persenpun.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari yang cukup melelahkan untuknya terlebih dirinya adalah Ketua OSIS yang harus mengatur segalanya agar acara berjalan dengan lancar tanpa cacat.

Malampun telah tiba, Bus yang akan mengatarkan siswa Kelas 10 dan para anggota OSIS sudah siap di lapangan. Mereka berangkat pada malam hari dan akan tiba di lokasi pada pagi hari.

Namun Yunhyeong masih enggan untuk turun ke bawah, Ia ingin menikmati sedikit lebih lama hembusan angin yang setidaknya dapat mengangkat sedikit masalahnya. Memperhatikan dari atap Sekolah puluhan siswa yang mulai masuk ke dalam Bus, ditemani oleh sinar bulan yang nampak terang malam ini.

Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas dan pandangannya perlahan kosong. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang, dari pintu atap Sekolah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun di sini?"

Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana terdapat sosok Junhoe yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Junhoe tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau akan ketinggalan Bus."

Tatapan Junhoe perlahan menurun menatap ke arah tangan Yunhyeong yang masih bergantung di pagar pembatas. Kemudian ia raih tangan itu, dan menariknya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Sunbae manisnya tersebut.

 ** _Kau nyaman akan keberadaannya dan jika sedetik saja ia lepas dari pandanganmu, kau akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya._**

 _'Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga... aku memiliki keberanian sebesar ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya.'_

Mereka menuruni tangga 3 lantai tersebut dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Tak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan. Hanya derap langkah kaki yang memijak menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

Tatapan Yunhyeong terpaku pada punggung lebar milik Junhoe. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk mencerna apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Ia cukup terkejut akan kedatangan Junhoe 'kembali' secara tiba-tiba. Di saat yang sangat tepat, dan di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang... untuk berada di sampingnya.

Kini mereka telah tiba di lantai 1 dan lapangan Sekolah sudah ada di depan mereka. Namun Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong sedikit kecewa atas sikap Junhoe, namun konsentrasinya beralih pada Hanbin yang saat ini berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan senyuman menawannya. Senyuman Yunhyeong terkembang dan ia berjalan mendekati Hanbin.

"Semua orang mencarimu, aku bahkan sudah menyusun kopermu di bagasi Bus. Ayo kita berangkat, kau tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Hanbin.

Yunhyeong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan di belakang Hanbin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Junhoe memperhatikan itu semua. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sikap manis Hanbin terhadap Yunhyeong, bagaimana Yunhyeong menunjukkan kembali semangatnya hanya dengan melihat Hanbin, dan juga bagaimana raut wajah yang menggambarkan perasaan cinta cukup besar untuk Hanbin.

 ** _Melihatnya bersama seorang lain, kau akan meremas kedua tanganmu sendiri sekencang-kencangnya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil._**

Junhoe tertawa kecil saat menyadari kepalan tangannya yang begitu kuat. Ia benar-benar cemburu. Ia tak suka melihat Yunhyeong bersama Hanbin, meskipun hanya dengan cara itu ia dapat melihat senyuman tertera pada wajah manis pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Aku yang bersusah payah melakukan hal ini semua hingga rasanya aku hampir mati, dan kau berpikir aku semata-mata membawakan lelaki semanis itu khusus untukmu?"

Junhoe mengumpat sambil menatap Hanbin dari kejauhan. Entah ia harus marah atau iri pada Hanbin. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan juga mendapatkan hati lelaki pengisi hatinya tersebut dengan caranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, Bus yang membawa siswa Kelas 10 dan juga Anggota OSIS tiba di lokasi. Mereka mulai mengemasi barang bawaan mereka dan mendirikan tenda untuk mereka beristirahat nantinya.

Semua orang nampak sibuk terkecuali dengan Yunhyeong. Ia masih terduduk di dalam Bus sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, mungkin akibat kekurangan tidur karena semalaman ini ia hanya memperhatikan Hanbin yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Jujur ia merasa senang dengan kondisi itu, tetapi kebahagiaannya tak bertahan lama, karena baru saja ia mendapati Hanbin sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jinhwan. Memang itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun yang membuatnya terlihat tak biasa yaitu ketika Hanbin merangkul bahu Jinhwan dan mencubit kecil hidungnya. Mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan Kekasih.

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk turun dari Bus. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Hoobae kurang ajar ini sudah menunggu di samping Bus tersebut. Lengkap dengan senyuman 'sok tampan' nya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sunbae," sapa Junhoe.

Yunhyeong hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang tak mendukung untuk bereaksi lebih pada orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu ini.

"Aku bisa membawakan tas-tasmu jika kau mau," tawar Junhoe.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Tapi kau... nampak lelah. Ah, apa kau baik-baik saja Sunbae?" Junhoe mulai khawatir. Pasalnya wajah Yunhyeong nampak pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanmu."

Yunhyeong bersikap normal pada Junhoe layaknya hubungan antara Senior dan Junior. Bagaimanapun kondisinya saat ini, ia harus profesional dan tidak menunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke tenda," paksa Junhoe.

"Kembalilah pada teman-temanmu yang lain, Koo Junhoe."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Yunhyeong terdiam. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan kalimat itu dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Karena dengan melihat Junhoe, ia dapat dengan mudah teringat kejadian semalam dimana Junhoe yang menghampirinya dan juga... menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, kembalilah," ucap Yunhyeong lesu.

Tidak ada pilihan yang Junhoe miliki selain menuruti perintah Sunbaenya tersebut. Walapun sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yunhyeong yang sedang tak baik. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar membiarkan Yunhyeong pergi, ia berhasil menahan Yunhyeong dengan perkataannya.

"Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu...," Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh "dimanapun kau berada."

Yunhyeong mendengar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2 tahun yang lalu.**_

 _"Hey! Kau yang memakai kacamata! Apa kau tak memperhatikan apa yang sedari tadi aku bicarakan?"_

 _Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar bentakkan Ketua OSIS yang baru saja menegurnya tepat di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan ia sama sekali tak berani menatap wajah Seniornya tersebut._

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja huh?! Oh, atau kau ingin dihukum ya?"_

 _"Dia tidak bersalah Sunbae!"_

 _Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara seorang lelaki yang baru saja membelanya. Begitupun dengan Ketua OSIS, ia memandang marah pada Hanbin -seorang lelaki yang membela Yunhyeong- dan sedikit berdecih jengkel._

 _"Kali ini, pembelaan apalagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tantang sang Ketua OSIS._

 _Ya, Hanbin dan Yunhyeong memang sedang berada dalam masa Pelatihan Dasar setelah mereka resmi diterima di Sekolah ini. Seluruh siswa Kelas 10 wajib mengikuti Pelatihan ini didampingi oleh Anggota OSIS._

 _Dan disinilah mereka berada, di sebuah Aula yang luas, dengan siswa Kelas 10 yang terduduk rapih menghadap pada Anggota OSIS yang berdiri tegap._

 _Yunhyeong memang sering melakukan kesalahan saat berlatih, yaitu seperti tak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras saat Anggota OSIS menyuruhnya, tidak bersikap cepat tanggap yang menyebabkan ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, dan terakhir ia sering jatuh pingsan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah._

 _Namun anehnya, Kim Hanbin, salah satu siswa yang berada di Kelas yang sama dengannya, selalu membelanya dan membantunya. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini._

 _"Seharusnya Ketua OSIS sepertimu tak memaksakan siswa yang kondisinya lemah. Kami semuapun butuh beristirahat. Latihan ini terlalu diforsir," jawab Hanbin._

 _Sang Ketua OSIS tertawa. Lalu ia memperhatikan seluruh siswa Kelas 10 dan memberikan pertanyaan untuk mereka._

 _"Selain mereka, apa kalian ada yang ingin beristirahat dan membangkang pada Anggota OSIS?" ucap sang Ketua OSIS dengan menekankan seluruh kalimat yang ia ucapkan._

 _Seluruh siswa hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Tak ada yang berani untuk membantah perkataan sang Ketua OSIS selain Hanbin. Mereka lebih memilih jalan aman dan menjalani Pelatihan ini hingga selesai._

 _"Kau lihat? Teman-temanmu tak ada yang menjawab. Dan itu berarti hanya kau yang berani membangkang pada Anggota OSIS," Ketua OSIS memandang Hanbin dan Yunhyeong secara bergantian._

 _Hanbin hanya mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi sedangkan Yunhyeong berlindung di balik tubuh Hanbin._

 _"Sekarang kalian keluar."_

 _Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak melayangkan protes. Sungguh ia tak ingin mencari masalah saat ini. Ia masih ingin mengikuti Pelatihan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Namun sebelum ia melontarkan kalimatnya, Hanbin lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari Aula tersebut._

 _"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kami akan keluar," putus Hanbin._

 _"Hanbin, apa kau gila? Apa kau tahu dengan siapa kau-"_

 _"Aku sudah menolongmu tetapi kau malah mengataiku gila. Apakah itu pantas?_

 _Hanbin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunhyeong saat mereka telah sampai di belakang Ruangan Aula yang sangat luas itu._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita dikeluarkan dari Sekolah?" Yunhyeong panik bukan main. Pasalnya, ia sangat bermimpi untuk bersekolah disini. Dan yang terjadi justru Hanbin menghancurkan semua mimpinya itu._

 _"Yunhyeong, itu pertanyaan konyol. Kita tidak mungkin dikeluarkan hanya karena masalah ini. Percayalah padaku," lagi-lagi Hanbin tak menganggap masalah ini serius._

 _"Tapi bisa saja kita-"_

 _"Yunhyeong, tatap mataku dan berjanjilah padaku."_

 _Tubuh Yunhyeong seakan terpaku ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Hanbin untuk yang pertama kalinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga membuatnya merasa canggung dan jantungnya berdebar tiba-tiba karena Hanbin. Ini pasti ada yang salah._

 _"Berjanjilah kau harus menggantikan posisi si keparat itu dan bersikap lebih baik. Pemimpin seperti itu tak seharusnya disebut Pemimpin. Dan kau harus harus membuktikan arti nyata apa itu Pemimpin. Kau bersedia?"_

 _Bagaikan terhipnotis, Yunhyeong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar setelahnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang Yunhyeong tunjukkan pada Hanbin. Senyuman yang menandakan ada sebuah perasaan spesial yang Yunhyeong miliki hanya untuk Hanbin._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Yunhyeong merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Ia menyukai sosok Hanbin dan perasaan itu kian membesar setiap harinya. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat memenuhi janjinya pada Hanbin, yaitu dengan menjadi Ketua OSIS di Sekolah itu seperti sekarang. Tentunya dengan semangat dan otak pintar yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan untuknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam kembali tiba, Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi tak ia temui. Setelah melakukan Pelatihan bersama siswa baru seharian ini, ia hanya ingin memastikan seluruh Anggota OSIS yang hadir, beristirahat dengan baik. Terutama Hanbin.

Yunhyeong keluar dari tendanya dan melangkah menuju tempat berkumpul para Anggota OSIS. Barangkali Hanbin berada disana. Senyuman terkembang di wajah manisnya dan kedua pipinya menghangat membayangkan malam ini akan menjadi indah jika ia bersama dengan Hanbin. Seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dimana Hanbin selalu berada di sampingnya dan membantunya dalam keadaan apapun.

Ia harap hubungannya dengan Hanbin tak berubah, bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin selalu berada di dekat Hanbin dengan alasan status hubungan mereka yang menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Namun semenjak kehadiran murid baru yang bernama Jinhwan, ia merasa Hanbin merubah sedikit pandangannya.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan terlihat semakin akrab setiap harinya, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Hanbin memintanya untuk menjadikannJinhwan sebagai Anggota OSIS yaitu Sekertaris OSIS. Yunhyeong tak mampu menolak, karena Jinhwan memang memenuhi kriteria untuk menjabat sebagai Sekertaris OSIS yang pada saat itu sedang kosong.

Ia tak pernah berpikir Jinhwan akan menjadi batu sandungan dalam hubungannya dengan Hanbin. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, ia memiliki firasat kuat bahwa Hanbin dan Jinhwan memiliki sebuah hubungan.

"Sunbae! Kau ingin kemana?"

Itu adalah suaranya Junhoe. Ia memanggil Yunhyeong saat sang Ketua OSIS itu melewati api unggun yang menjadi tempat dimana ia dan kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Tetapi Yunhyeong tak menghiraukan panggilannya dan terus berjalan melewatinya. Merasa diabaikan, Junhoe akhirnya bangkit dan mengejar Sunbae manisnya itu.

"Sunbae! Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat di dalam tenda."

Junhoe berjalan di belakang Yunhyeong. Ia tak menyerah mengejar Yunhyeong meski tak satupun perkataannya digubris. Hingga ia mulai kesal dan menahan tangan Yunhyeong. Ia perhatikan wajah Yunhyeong yang masih pucat dan mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku?" Ucap Junhoe. Yunhyeong terdiam dan tak berminat untuk menjawab. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Junhoe pada tangannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengabaikanku. Tetapi jangan kau abaikan kesehatanmu. Wajahmu pucat, aku tahu kau sedang sakit."

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku huh? Koo Junhoe, katakan... Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Entah dorongan darimana sehingga Yunhyeong mengatakan hal seperti itu. Benar kepalanya memang masih terasa sakit, dan ia tak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar tak perduli. Hanya saja, kesabarannya sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Lalu untuk apa kau terus mengikutiku jika kau tidak menyukaiku? Menyingkirlah!"

Yunhyeong berjalan mendahului Junhoe yang terdiam mematung. Untuk pertanyaan Yunhyeong barusan, ia tak pernah menemukan jawabanya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya secepat ini. Setidaknya, ia menginginkan moment yang indah dan tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Yunhyeong.

"Ucapan selamat malam dariku. Aku harap kau akan selalu menempati ruang di hatiku."

Jinhwan tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan Hanbin. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di balik pohon besar bersembunyi dari teman-teman mereka hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam. Hanbin yang meminta Jinhwan untuk bertemu dengannya disini karena ia begitu merindukan Kekasih mungilnya itu. Memberikan kecupan manis di kening Jinhwan, sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Aku berjanji akan terus memperhatikanmu di tengah kesibukanmu," lanjut Hanbin.

Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh mungil Jinhwan hingga punggungnya membentur pohon. Menautkan jemari-jemari mereka dan perlahan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Jinhwan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hanbin yang hangat membelai lembut wajahnya. Dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya kala Hanbin menempelkan bibir mereka dengan hati-hati.

Mereka berciuman dengan manis dan senyuman tak luntur dari wajah keduanya. Tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri memperhatikan mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Dia adalah Yunhyeong.

Menyaksikan sendiri, Hanbin yang tengah berciuman dengan Jinhwan. Tepat di depan kedua matanya. Perasaan hancur berkeping-keping seketika menyerang hatinya. Ia tak tahu jika hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu. Dan yang paling membuat dadanya terasa sesak yaitu, mereka terlihat saling mencintai.

Yunhyeong menahan nafasnya kala Jinhwan lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya, diikuti oleh Hanbin yang mulai memandang ke arahnya. Ia tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat maaf dari bibir Hanbin ataupun Jinhwan. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini.

Kakinya yang terasa kelu, ia paksa untuk melangkah berbalik agar ia bisa mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Hanya itu. Tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Yunhyeong," gumam Hanbin saat Yunhyeong berjalan menjauhinya. Namun belum sempat ia meraih tangan Yunhyeong, tubuh Yunhyeong lebih dulu ambruk tak jauh di depannya.

Ya, Yunhyeong jatuh pingsan karena lelah dan rasa terkejut yang mendalam. Tubuhnya sedang tak mendukung untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

"Sunbae!"

Teriakan Junhoe menghentikan pergerakan Hanbin untuk meraih Yunhyeong. Siswa Kelas 10-B itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Yunhyeong lalu menggendong tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari menuju tenda Kesehatan dan meminta pertolongan. Mengabaikan sejenak apa yang ia lihat baru saja.

Ya, nyatanya ia melihat apa yang sedari tadi Yunhyeong alami. Dan ia cukup kecewa atas sikap Hanbin yang telah membuat Sunbae manisnya itu tersakiti.

Juga, bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk memperhatikan Yunhyeong dimanapun ia berada?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next? Review Juseyo~~**_  
 _ **사랑해 쀵!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Menyaksikan sendiri, Hanbin yang tengah berciuman dengan Jinhwan. Tepat di depan kedua matanya. Perasaan hancur berkeping-keping seketika menyerang hatinya. Ia tak tahu jika hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu. Dan yang paling membuat dadanya terasa sesak yaitu, mereka terlihat saling mencintai.

Yunhyeong menahan nafasnya kala Jinhwan lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya, diikuti oleh Hanbin yang mulai memandang ke arahnya. Ia tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat maaf dari bibir Hanbin ataupun Jinhwan. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini.

Kakinya yang terasa kelu, ia paksa untuk melangkah berbalik agar ia bisa mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Hanya itu. Tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Yunhyeong," gumam Hanbin saat Yunhyeong berjalan menjauhinya. Namun belum sempat ia meraih tangan Yunhyeong, tubuh Yunhyeong lebih dulu ambruk tak jauh di depannya.

Ya, Yunhyeong jatuh pingsan karena lelah dan rasa terkejut yang mendalam. Tubuhnya sedang tak mendukung untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

"Sunbae!"

Teriakan Junhoe menghentikan pergerakan Hanbin untuk meraih Yunhyeong. Siswa Kelas 10-B itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Yunhyeong lalu menggendong tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari menuju tenda Kesehatan dan meminta pertolongan. Mengabaikan sejenak apa yang ia lihat baru saja.

Ya, nyatanya ia melihat apa yang sedari tadi Yunhyeong alami. Dan ia cukup kecewa atas sikap Hanbin yang telah membuat Sunbae manisnya itu tersakiti.

Juga, bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk memperhatikan Yunhyeong dimanapun ia berada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Hoobae bertubuh tinggi yang selalu membuntutimu itu?" tanya Donghyuk, teman sebangku Yunhyeong dengan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Yunhyeong sedikit canggung. Pasalnya, ia akan merasa aneh pada dirinya saat mengingat Junhoe. Hoobae yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hari-harinya.

"Kalian sangat aneh. Sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya sedang memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Apa kau tak merasakannya?" Donghyuk menyesap minuman dinginnya sedangkan Yunhyeong menginggit kentang goreng yang telah dipesannya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di Kantin Sekolah.

"Bukan aku yang aneh. Dialah yang aneh!" cuek Yunhyeong. Meskipun terdapat rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu."

"Uhukk uhukk!"

"Hya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Minumlah ini," Donghyuk menyodorkan minumannya pada Yunhyeong yang tiba-tiba tersedak kentang gorengnya. Dengan cepat Yunhyeong meminum minuman Donghyuk dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya?" protes Yunhyeong. Donghyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Atau memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Yunhyeong mengernyitkan dahinya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Kau tak mengingatnya? Dialah yang menggendongmu saat kau jatuh pingsan di lokasi Pelatihan siswa baru!"

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. Tentu ia mengingat hal itu. Dimana Junhoe menggendongnya dan membawanya ke Unit Kesehatan saat ia jatuh pingsan. Karena pada saat ia terbangun di pagi harinya, ia mendapati Junhoe sedang tertidur tepat di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan juga, beberapa temannya mengatakan jika Junhoe lah yang menolongnya.

Namun karena rasa egoisnya yang begitu tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Junhoe di sana. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang lelaki yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia hanya menyukai Hanbin dan tidak ada orang lain yang berhak memasuki hatinya selain Hanbin. Meskipun ia sudah tersakiti berkali-kali oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku... mengingatnya," lirih Yunhyeong.

"Kau adalah Ketua OSIS, apakah pantas jika kau mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah baik terhadapmu?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk lemah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Junhoe nanti.

"Ini rumit."

"Temuilah dia. Aku rasa ia tak keberatan jika kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Lihat! Itu dia! Hampiri dia dan buatlah janji!" ucap Donghyuk antusias saat tak sengaja ia melihat Junhoe sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya melewati Kantin.

"Donghyuk, hentikan," Yunhyeong memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hey! Kau yang bertubuh tinggi! Kemarilah! Temanku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Tanpa rasa malu, Donghyuk berdiri lalu berteriak pada Junhoe. Membuat Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ya! Kau. Kemarilah!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Kim Donghyuk," geram Yunhyeong.

"Demi kebaikan hehehe."

"Ada apa Sunbae?"

Suara Junhoe menciptakan ribuan detakan di jantung Yunhyeong. Bagaimana bisa Junhoe berdiri di sampingnya secepat itu? Astaga! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sang Ketua OSIS ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Donghyuk. Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berbicara dengan Junhoe. Atau ia akan kehilangan wajahnya saat itu juga atas sikap memalukan Donghyuk.

"Yun... hyeong Sunbae?" lirih Junhoe. Sudah dua hari ia tak melihat wajah manis Yunhyeong, dan entah kenapa hari ini wajah Yunhyeong berkali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Terpaksa Yunhyeong bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Junhoe. Jangan salahkan dirinya kenapa ia tak mau menatap wajah Junhoe, salahkan saja si Donghyuk itu.

"Kau... ada waktu sepulang Sekolah nanti?" Yunhyeong menutupi kegugupannya dengan ekspresi angkuh yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Sebenarnya nanti aku ada Kelas tambahan," Junhoe menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak.

"Baiklah. Lupakan."

"Song Yunhyeong...," peringat Donghyuk.

"Aishh! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Atau katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Yunhyeong kehabisan ide.

Junhoe tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sunbae manisnya ini yang begitu menggemaskan. Namun ia berusaha untuk membuat Yunhyeong nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam aku menjemputmu?" Junhoe menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan darimu, Sunbae? Aku akan mengatakannya nanti setelah aku menjemputmu."

"Lupakanlah!"

"Song Yunhyeong, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" desak Donghyuk yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe.

"Donghyuk, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu nanti."

"Bagaimana... Sunbae?" tanya Junhoe. Yunhyeong kembali mematung.

"Halte Bus Itaewon, aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Yunhyeong pergi dari hadapan Junhoe begitu saja. Berjalan secepat kilat karena ia sungguh malu. Ia tak memiliki muka lagi di hadapan Hoobaenya tersebut. Semua karena Donghyuk.

"Berhasil bukan?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Donghyuk Sunbae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah tiba. Dan Yunhyeong sangat mengutuk malam ini karena mau tak mau ia harus bertemu dengan Junhoe dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Bisakah ia kembali ke Rumah dan tidur dengan nyaman di Kasur hangatnya? Ia benar-benar malu bertemu dengan Hoobaenya tersebut!

Berbalut dengan _sweater_ berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang, Yunhyeong terduduk di kursi Halte menunggu kedatangan Junhoe. Menatap layar ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu. Ah tidak, sebenarnya ia sedang browsing bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa gugup. Menggelikan bukan?

 _Tin!_

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya Junhoe sedang turun dari sebuah mobil sedan yang cukup mewah miliknya. Junhoe mengenakan kemeja santai dan celana selutut. Ia tersenyum pada Yunhyeong dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Yunhyeong tidak banyak protes dan memilih untuk memasuki mobil Junhoe. Diikuti oleh Junhoe yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia memakai sabuk pengamannya dan hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Junhoe mulai melajukan mobil yang mereka naiki. Atmosfer yang ia rasakan saat ini, amat sangat awkward!

" _Club_ atau _Pub_?" tanya Junhoe. Yunhyeong membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hah? Aku pikir kita hanya akan pergi makan ke Restoran dan aku yang menraktirmu. Asal kau tahu, aku tak menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu! Turunkan aku!" Yunhyeong panik bukan main. Namun Junhoe hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Karena dengan begitu, aku tahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Sedari tadi kau hanya menutup bibirmu rapat-rapat, Sunbae."

Yunhyeong kembali terdiam. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan dirinya atas sikap Junhoe yang tak mudah terbaca itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah tinggi ini.

"Jadi... kau tahu jika pada malam itu akulah yang menolongmu?" Junhoe mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan jalanan.

"Donghyuk yang mengatakannya padaku," bohongnya. Padahal sudah jelas ia mendapati Junhoe sedang tertidur di sampingnya saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Apakah yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah paksaan?" ucap Junhoe. Terdapat nada kecewa di sana.

Yunhyeong merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Junhoe dari samping. Memperhatikan Hoobaenya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"T-tidak. Ini bukan paksaan. A-aku... memang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Maaf jika aku bersikap kasar padamu," lirih Yunhyeong. Junhoe hanya mengangguk.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di salah satu Restoran Seafood. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong duduk di kursi yang telah Junhoe pesan sebelumnya. Sebuah Restoran yang memiliki suasana nyaman dan romantis untuk menghabiskan makan malam setiap pengunjung yang datang.

"Sunbae, kau ingin pesan apa?" Junhoe memperhatikan Yunhyeong yang nampak sibuk melihat Menu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat betapa manisnya Sunbae pujaan hatinya ini.

"Umm... aku ingin yang ini saja."

Yunhyeong menunjuk Menu yang sudah ia pilih pada Pelayan yang berdiri di samping mereka. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Junhoe yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak menyentuh buku Menunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunhyeong. Junhoe tersenyum dan berbicara pada Pelayan.

"Aku pilih Menu yang sama dengannya," ucap Junhoe.

"Apa ada pesanan yang lainnya?"

"Itu saja," ucap Junhoe dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantarkan langsung pesanan jika sudah siap."

"Terima kasih."

Cepat-cepat Yunhyeong meraih ponselnya saat Junhoe kembali menatapnya. Ia tak tahu harus membicarakan hal apa dengan Junhoe. Ia bukanlah tipe yang suka melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini. Jadi, tak heran jika suasana terasa sangat canggung.

"Ehem, Sunbae..."

Terpaksa Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe.

"Bisakah kau menyimpan ponselmu sebentar saja?"

Yunhyeong menunjuk ponselnya, dan Junhoe mengangguk. Akhirnya Yunhyeong menuruti perintah Junhoe, dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau menraktirku. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, Sunbae."

 _Deg deg deg_

Haruskah ia berada di situasi seperti ini? Sungguh ia tak siap untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Junhoe. Tetapi kenapa tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun bagaikan terkurung magnet? Dan juga, degupan di dadanya ini selalu muncul saat ia sedang bersama dengan Junhoe.

"Hanya saja, aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara berdua denganmu," lanjut Junhoe.

Yunhyeong masih betah terdiam. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku... melihat semua apa yang terjadi sebelum kau jatuh pingsan pada malam itu."

 _Deg!_

Junhoe? Menyaksikan dimana dirinya memergoki Hanbin dan Jinhwan tengah berciuman?

"Dan pada saat itu, aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang harus aku tanyakan padamu."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?"

Kini giliran Junhoe yang terdiam. Ia tahu Yunhyeong tak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

Secara mengejutkan, Yunhyeong bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi darisana. Berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari Restoran tersebut meninggalkan Junhoe. Entah kenapa ia sangat membenci kenyataan dimana Hanbin dan Jinhwan memiliki hubungan spesial.

Tentu Junhoe mengejarnya. Membiarkan makanan yang telah mereka pesan terabaikan begitu saja di sana. Ia hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunhyeong, tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru seperti ini?

"Sunbae, tunggu! Maafkan aku!"

Yunhyeong terus berjalan cepat di depan Junhoe sambil menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sedih bercampur kecewa setelah dicampakkan oleh Hanbin. Terlebih Junhoe mengetahui hal itu semua.

"Junhoe, berhentilah mengejarku..." Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan menguatkan dirinya untuk menghadap Junhoe. Berdiri di hadapan tubuh tinggi Junhoe yang berada dua langkah di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanbin Sunbae," Junhoe menyampaikan pertanyaan yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Aku menyukainya secara sepihak. Apa kau puas? Dan apa kau akan berhenti muncul di hadapanku?"

 _Grep_

Tubuh Yunhyeong menegang saat merasakan pelukan hangat Junhoe pada tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu menahan isakannya lagi. Ia menangis di dalam pelukan Hoobaenya ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti muncul di hadapanmu, Sunbae."

Yunhyeong berusaha mendorong tubuh Junhoe agar pelukan mereka terlepas. Kemudian ia tatap wajah Junhoe dengan dalam.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama untukmu. Tapi tentu aku tak mau memaksakannya. Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang besar untuk Hanbin Sunbae."

 ** _Namun..._**

 ** _Baik dirimu atau dia, tak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu._**

 ** _Hubungan kalian terganjal hanya karena sebuah status. Lalu, akankah kau membiarkan semua hal ini berjalan dengan datar seiring waktu?_**

 ** _Hey, kau harus bertindak cepat!_**

 ** _Atau kau akan kehilangan segala anganmu._**

Tak ada yang bicara cukup lama. Hingga Junhoe memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2 Tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Di dalam sebuah Club, tepat pukul 11 malam, terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tengah mendudukkan dirinya di salah sofa dengan wajah bosannya. Menunggu seseorang lain yang nyatanya tak kunjung datang. Sudah sekitar 1 jam ia menunggu, namun seorang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya._

 _Segelas wine sudah ia habiskan dalam satu kali teguk. Menimbulkan efek pusing, namun ia masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya sebanyak 80 persen. Merasa bosan, ia memainkan ponselnya dan mengusap-usap layar itu secara random. Perasaan marah tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya, ia merasa dipermainkan._

 _Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap sudut Club yang ramai pengunjung itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Mencari sosok yang dapat menghilangkan rasa marahnya. Ia membutuhkan pelampiasan. Bahkan ia tak perduli jika citranya akan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek saat ini juga._

 _Dentuman musik terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan temaran tersebut. Ia berhasil meraih pinggang salah satu gadis cantik dan mengecup kecil leher gadis itu bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari balik ruangan itu yang ia yakini adalah Kamar yang berjumlah puluhan untuk tempat orang-orang biadab melakukan one night stand._

 _Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelampiasannya, karena ia lebih tertarik pada seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang diseret secara paksa oleh pria bertubuh tambun agar memasuki salah satu Kamar yang berada di sana. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres pada lelaki manis tersebut._

 _Ia penasaran. Untuk apa pria bertubuh tambun itu menarik paksa lelaki manis yang nampaknya tak sadarkan diri itu? Apakah tempat semacam ini melakukan transaksi jual beli manusia hanya untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu?_

 _Tok tok tok!_

 _Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu Kamar itu, dan tak lama si pria tambun membuka pintu tersebut._

 _"Ada urusan apa kau anak muda?"_

 _Ia mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari dompetnya lalu menunjukkannya pada pria tambun tersebut._

 _"Kau bisa menahan tanda pengenalku. Percayalah aku akan memberikan berapapun uang yang kau minta untuk bayaran lelaki manis itu."_

 _Setelah membaca tanda pengenal itu, pria tambun tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"Namamu adalah Koo Junhoe? Baiklah, aku memberikan lelaki itu padamu malam ini. Dan aku hanya membutuhkan uang 5 juta won. Kau tak keberatan bukan?"_

 _Junhoe tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Aku akan membayarmu penuh setelah ini."_

 _Mata tajam Junhoe melirik ke dalam Kamar dimana lelaki manis itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur._

 _"Setelah aku mendapatkan kepuasanku," lanjut Junhoe._

 _"Nikmati malammu."_

 _Pria tambun itu menepuk bahu Junhoe dan berlalu dari sana. Kaki panjang milik Junhoe melangkah masuk dan memastikan pintu Kamar kecil namun mewah itu telah terkunci dengan rapat. Sebenarnya tujuan awalnya bukanlah untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini, terlebih bersama dengan seorang yang asing baginya. Tetapi apa salahnya jika ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia miliki? Bukankah kesempatan tak datang dua kali?_

 _Perlahan ia merangkak menaiki kasur tersebut dan menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh lelaki manis yang tak ia ketahui namanya tersebut. Menghirup aroma khas lelaki itu karena ia ingin mengingatnya. Merekam baik-baik waktu berharga ini dan mengenangnya kembali jika ia ingin._

 _Tubuh lelaki itu menggeliat kecil kala Junhoe mengecupi lehernya. Namun lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam seolah menikmati apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh Junhoe padanya saat ini. Tubuh keduanya kian memanas, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Junhoe bangkit terduduk karena ia tak benar-benar ingin melakukan seks dengan lelaki manis ini. Hell, ia hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan, bukan membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bercinta._

 _Berakhir dengannya yang hanya memperhatikan wajah manis lelaki itu dalam lamunannya. Wajah bak malaikat cantik yang tak seharusnya berada di tempat bejat seperti ini. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di pikirannya, tentang identitas lelaki ini dan apa yang membuat lelaki ini berada di tempat ini dengan kondisi mabuk 80 persen tak sadarkan diri._

 _"Humm... aku sudah membawa pengaman untuk kita malam ini."_

 _Junhoe terkejut bukan main. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya tak percaya atas ucapan malaikat manis itu. Apakah lelaki ini benar-benar seorang... pelacur?_

 _"Namaku adalah Song Yunhyeong. Dekaplah aku dan buat aku nyaman ketika kita sedang melakukannya."_

 _Yunhyeong -lelaki manis yang tak sadarkan diri itu- mengembangkan senyumannya dan perlahan membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Dengan cepat ia peluk tubuh tinggi Junhoe yang terduduk di sampingnya dan menempelkan pipinya pada dada Junhoe._

 _"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Junhoe. Yunhyeong mengangguk cepat._

 _"Tentu. Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya," Yunhyeong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Junhoe. "Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat tampan. Aku beruntung bisa melakukannya denganmu."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Dengan cepat Junhoe menahan kedua tangan Yunhyeong lalu membaringkannya kembali ke atas ranjang yang akan menjadi saksi pergumulan mereka malam ini. Tak sungkan ia lahap bibir penuh Yunhyeong lamat-lamat, seolah tak ada hari esok._

 _Hanya suara decakan dan erangan kecil yang terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Di bawah terangnya lampu berwarna oranye, Junhoe berhasil menggauli lelaki manis yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya._

 _Keringat kecil muncul di dahi tegas Junhoe. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan melakukan seks untuk yang pertama kalinya bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Terlebih di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Dan iapun meyakini jika Yunhyeong pun masih berusia muda sama seperti dirinya._

 _Junhoe lebih memilih untuk menciptakan tanda cinta pada leher mulus Yunhyeong dan berusaha mati-matian memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang sempit milik Yunhyeong. Sedangkan Yunhyeong, ia hanya mampu memeluk tubuh Junhoe seerat-eratnya dan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang di daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya._

 _Junhoe mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Yunhyeong dengan terus mencumbu lelaki manis itu hingga tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, kini tubuh Yunhyeong yang semula tegang, mulai melemas. Junhoe menyamankan miliknya di dalam lubang Yunhyeong, dan membiarkan Yunhyeong mengatur nafasnya._

 _"Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang sembarangan bercinta dengan seseorang. Dan aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tak terlalu jantan karena melakukan ini bersama orang yang tengah mabuk."_

 _Yunhyeong membuka matanya setelah cukup lama ia terpejam. Ia mendengar semua kalimat Junhoe dengan jelas, tapi kondisinya tak membiarkannya untuk mencerna perkataan itu._

 _"Kau ini bicara apa?" racau Yunhyeong. Ia memaksakan senyumannya dan satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus dada telanjang Junhoe._

 _"Ini adalah hal yang pertama kalinya untuk kita. Bukankah aku benar?" Junhoe memperhatikan wajah manis Yunhyeong dan mengusap pipi Yunhyeong dengan sayang._

 _Yunhyeong mengangguk dan ia meraih bibir Junhoe untuk dilumatnya. Menikmati dorongan-dorongan yang dilakukan oleh Junhoe dan larut oleh perasaan nikmat yang baru pernah ia rasakan. Melantunkan desahan manis yang selalu Junhoe minta darinya, membuat suasana Kamar tersebut semakin memanas._

 _Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya akan berakhir jika mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang ingin mereka raih. Berpadu kasih menyatu dalam setiap sentuhan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri._

 _Hingga pagi menjelang, Yunhyeong merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Tak mengingat apapun kejadian semalam, karena sekeras apapun ia mengingatnya, maka kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Hanya keheningan yang ia dapati. Bayangan-bayangan yang seharusnya menghampiri pun tak ada. Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidupnya._

 _Sejak saat itu, Yunhyeong memiliki ketakutan yang berkepanjangan. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi hidupnya di masa yang akan mendatang._

 _Ia... merasakan sesuatu dari hidupnya menghilang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa tahun silam. Dimana saat ia terbangun dari lelapnya, dan mendapati Yunhyeong yang tanpa busana tengah terlelap manis di dalam pelukannya. Ia terlalu takut pada saat itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lenyap dari pandangan Yunhyeong setelah apa yang diperbuatnya.

Dan kini, seseorang yang telah ia sakiti di masa lalu, sedang terduduk manis di sampingnya. Di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju Rumah Yunhyeong. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya tentang masa lalu mereka pada Yunhyeong?

Junhoe memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri kepura-puraannya selama ini. Tentu Yunhyeong merasa bingung, kemudian ia menatap Junhoe untuk meminta jawaban. Namun Junhoe hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke depan.

"Kenapa... kita berhenti?" lirih Yunhyeong.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Junhoe mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunhyeong dan menatap mata indah itu dengan dalam. Tak bisa ia bohongi degupan keras di jantungnya saat ia menatap Yunhyeong. Ia memang telah lama jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis itu.

"Bisakah kau melupakan Hanbin untukku?" ucap Junhoe langsung ke inti.

Kemudian ia raih kedua tangan Yunhyeong lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sunbae."

Bibir itu kembali bertemu. Junhoe mencium bibir Yunhyeong dengan dalam. Mengecup bibir itu cukup lama tanpa memperdulikan apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Yunhyeong setelahnya.

Ciuman yang selama ini selalu ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya. Ciuman yang selalu ia renungi setiap malamnya dan selalu ia rindukan setiap kali ia teringat oleh Yunhyeong.

Sudah lama ia menantikan saat ini. Saat dimana ia berani untuk menunjukkan dirinya sebagai lelaki yang baik di hadapan Yunhyeong. Tepat setelah penyataan cintanya pada lelaki manis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Pikirannya melayang saat ia mengecup bibir ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul mulai membuatnya gusar.

Apakah ia salah telah mencium Yunhyeong? Atau... apakah bibir ini telah terbagi oleh lelaki lain? Bibir yang pertama kali ia kecup di seumur hidupnya. Nyatanya tak berubah dan masih memiliki rasa yang sama. Yunhyeong sama sekali tak berubah.

Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun lama kelamaan bibir itu tergerak untuk menghisap bahkan melumat bibir Yunhyeong dengan sensual. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu, karena nyatanya ia hanya ingin membuat Yunhyeong mengingatnya melalui ciuman ini. Ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yunhyeong tersadar dengan cepat. Ia mendorong dada Junhoe, mengakibatkan terlepasnya ciuman mereka. Nafas Yunhyeong sedikit terengah, dan ia menatap takut wajah Junhoe. Decakan bibir Junhoe pada bibirnya masih ia rasakan. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu, perlahan menyatu seiring waktu dan seolah memutar kembali kejadian yang telah memberikan trauma besar untuknya.

"A-aku... tak mengizinkan kau untuk menciumku. Tetapi kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Wajah Yunhyeong memerah dan sepasang mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya masih setia menahan dada Junhoe.

"Kau masih tidak mengingatku? Bisakah aku melakukannya sekali lagi?" gumam Junhoe.

Kemudian ia turunkan kedua tangan Yunhyeong dari dadanya, lalu menarik tengkuk Yunhyeong dengan lembut. Yunhyeong ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya mendadak lemas kala ciuman manis itu kembali dirasakannya. Junhoe memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Mencari lidah Yunhyeong dan membelainya dengan lembut.

Mata indah Yunhyeong perlahan menutup. Junhoe berhasil membawanya pada sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan seorang lelaki yang tak ia ketahui. Otaknya terus mencerna perkataan Junhoe barusan, dan ketika tangan besar Junhoe mencengkram kuat lengannya, ia tersadar...

ciuman dan sentuhan ini sama persis dengan apa yang pernah ia rasakan 2 tahun lalu.

"Le-pashh!"

Yunhyeong mendorong kembali tubuh Junhoe. Kali ini lebih kasar. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangis dalam diam.

"Jadi inikah tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ceritanya kok jadi hotseu gini ya? wkwk**_  
 _ **Mantaplahh~ Yuta baru pertama kali bikin NC scene JunHyeong :"D**_  
 _ **Maaf ya kalo kurang hotseu, semoga masih ada yang mau baca FF ini.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa Review. Yuta tunggu~**_

 _ **Terima Kasih.**_

 _ **사랑해 쀵!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bisakah kau melupakan Hanbin untukku?" ucap Junhoe langsung ke inti.

Kemudian ia raih kedua tangan Yunhyeong lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sunbae."

Bibir itu kembali bertemu. Junhoe mencium bibir Yunhyeong dengan dalam. Mengecup bibir itu cukup lama tanpa memperdulikan apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Yunhyeong setelahnya.

Ciuman yang selama ini selalu ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya. Ciuman yang selalu ia renungi setiap malamnya dan selalu ia rindukan setiap kali ia teringat oleh Yunhyeong.

Sudah lama ia menantikan saat ini. Saat dimana ia berani untuk menunjukkan dirinya sebagai lelaki yang baik di hadapan Yunhyeong. Tepat setelah penyataan cintanya pada lelaki manis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Pikirannya melayang saat ia mengecup bibir ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul mulai membuatnya gusar.

Apakah ia salah telah mencium Yunhyeong? Atau... apakah bibir ini telah terbagi oleh lelaki lain? Bibir yang pertama kali ia kecup di seumur hidupnya. Nyatanya tak berubah dan masih memiliki rasa yang sama. Yunhyeong sama sekali tak berubah.

Awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun lama kelamaan bibir itu tergerak untuk menghisap bahkan melumat bibir Yunhyeong dengan sensual. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu, karena nyatanya ia hanya ingin membuat Yunhyeong mengingatnya melalui ciuman ini. Ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yunhyeong tersadar dengan cepat. Ia mendorong dada Junhoe, mengakibatkan terlepasnya ciuman mereka. Nafas Yunhyeong sedikit terengah, dan ia menatap takut wajah Junhoe. Decakan bibir Junhoe pada bibirnya masih ia rasakan. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu, perlahan menyatu seiring waktu dan seolah memutar kembali kejadian yang telah memberikan trauma besar untuknya.

"A-aku... tak mengizinkan kau untuk menciumku. Tetapi kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Wajah Yunhyeong memerah dan sepasang mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya masih setia menahan dada Junhoe.

"Kau masih tidak mengingatku? Bisakah aku melakukannya sekali lagi?" gumam Junhoe.

Kemudian ia turunkan kedua tangan Yunhyeong dari dadanya, lalu menarik tengkuk Yunhyeong dengan lembut. Yunhyeong ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya mendadak lemas kala ciuman manis itu kembali dirasakannya. Junhoe memaksanya untuk membuka bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Mencari lidah Yunhyeong dan membelainya dengan lembut.

Mata indah Yunhyeong perlahan menutup. Junhoe berhasil membawanya pada sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan seorang lelaki yang tak ia ketahui. Otaknya terus mencerna perkataan Junhoe barusan, dan ketika tangan besar Junhoe mencengkram kuat lengannya, ia tersadar...

ciuman dan sentuhan ini sama persis dengan apa yang pernah ia rasakan 2 tahun lalu.

"Le-pashh!"

Yunhyeong mendorong kembali tubuh Junhoe. Kali ini lebih kasar. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangis dalam diam.

"Jadi inikah tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada jawaban dari Junhoe. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sedetik kemudian Yunhyeong membuka pintu mobil Junhoe dan keluar dari sana. Berlari menjauhi tempat itu dan berusaha untuk menyeka airmatanya yang terus menerus mengalir.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan karena baru menyadari jika sosok yang selama ini ia cari telah berada di depan matanya. Bodohnya, ia tak mengetahui hal itu dan membiarkan Junhoe memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Jika saja Junhoe mengatakan hal itu dari awal, mungkin ia tak akan terluka seperti ini. Ia sangat malu, benar-benar malu. Tentang masa lalu buruk, dan juga kesalahan yang ia lakukan bersama Junhoe.

Bohong jika ia tak membutuhkan lelaki itu. Tentu ia sangat membutuhkannya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang menempati hatinya secara kebetulan dan memberikannya bekas luka yang dalam. Hanya Junhoe yang dapat membuatnya hancur hingga sampai saat ini.

"Yunhyeong!"

Ia mendengarkan teriakan Junhoe. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menghindari lelaki itu.

"Berhentilah memanggil Namaku! Hiks!"

"Maafkan aku! Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja pada malam itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Yunhyeong tak menjawab, dan memilih untuk terus berjalan menjauh.

"Yunhyeong!"

Tubuh Yunhyeong tertarik kasar oleh tangan Junhoe. Dengan sangat kuat, Junhoe menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Yunhyeong erat. Menyatukan genggaman tangan mereka, dan bertahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar Yunhyeong tak lagi terlepas dan menjauh darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh yang dulu selalu ingin ku rengkuh," lirih Junhoe.

"Kenapa?" gumam Yunhyeong. Junhoe terdiam tak mengerti.

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang sempurna. Bahkan jauh dari itu. Kenapa kau tetap mengejarku dan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti…"

Junhoe mengembangkan sedikit senyumannya. Setidaknya, ia dapat mendengar suara Yunhyeong dan tak harus menunggu lama lagi.

"Apakah kalimat cintaku tadi masih belum cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti?"

Junhoe melepaskan pelukan dan genggamannya. Kemudian ia mentap mata Yunhyeong dan menghapus airmata yang membasahi wajah manis itu.

"Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaanmu dan apa yang terjadi padamu setelahnya. Dan selama 2 tahun lamanya kita tak bertemu, akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi. Tentu aku tak mungkin membuang kesempatan keduaku dengan sia-sia. Aku sangat sadar…"

"…bahwa aku mencintaimu," ucap Junhoe.

Kemudian ia hendak meraih bibir Yunhyeong untuk diciumnya, namun beberapa senti sebelum bibir itu bersentuhan, Yunhyeong lebih dulu menahan Junhoe dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Junhoe.

"Aku… aku tidak menyukai sosokmu yang seperti ini."

Junhoe menaikkan kedua alisnya merasa bingung atas ucapan Yunhyeong.

"Maafkan aku karena kejadian itu, oke? Aku bukanlah orang yang-"

"Bisakah kau melupakan tentang hal itu? Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya," potong Yunhyeong.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, dan mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan Yunhyeong. Masa lalu memang tak seharusnya diingat, terlebih masa lalu indah yang berakhir buruk.

Namun sedetik kemudian Junhoe membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan lembutnya lengan Yunhyeong melingkar di lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat manis. Ia bahkan bisa memperhatikan Yunhyeong memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui ciuman ini. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Junhoe pun membalasnya dan memeluk pinggang Yunhyeong erat.

' _Aku memaafkanmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak biasanya Chanwoo mendapati Junhoe yang sudah tiba di Kelas mereka pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ditambah, senyuman bodoh yang terus saja Junhoe kembangkan di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanwoo saat ia sudah menduduki kursi yang berada di sebelah Junhoe.

"Apanya?"

Chanwoo mendengus.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sedari tadi," Chanwoo mencuri-curi pandang ke arah layar ponsel Junhoe dimana disana terdapat sebuah Chat yang ia yakini berasal dari Yunhyeong Sunbae mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusanku, Jeon Chanwoo?"

"Traktir aku bagaimana?" Chanwoo terus menggoda Sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Junhoe, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Pesanlah makanan yang ingin kau makan. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Atau aku akan menarik ucapan-"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memesannya sekarang juga."

Chanwoo tersenyum lebar dan terlihat fokus pada ponselnya. Ya, ia sedang memilih makanan yang ingin ia makan secara online. Untuk sekedar informasi, Junhoe memang sering mentraktir Chanwoo, begitupun sebaliknya jika mereka sedang berada dalam mood yang baik. Karena hanya dengan cara ini, mereka dapat mempererat hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Apa saja yang kau pesan?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya berjumlah 50 ribu won."

"Apa?!"

Sementara dari sisi lain, terlihat seorang Lelaki tinggi yang sedang memperhatikan Junhoe dan Chanwoo dari kejauhan. Ia hanya menatap, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, lalu kemudian kembali melangkah melewati Kelas itu.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Koo Junhoe?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunhyeong, kau seorang diri? Apa kami boleh bergabung?"

"Silahkan."

Yunhyeong mengembangkan senyumannya seperti biasa pada Jinhwan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya di Kantin ini. Namun pandangan Yunhyeong sedikit terpaku pada sosok yang sedari tadi berada di samping Jinhwan, siapa lagi jika bukan Hanbin?

Mau tak mau, ia teringat dimana saat ia mendapati Hanbin dan Jinhwan tengah berciuman pada malam itu. Rasa sesak masih memenuhi dada kirinya, namun apakah ia harus terpuruk seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan sosok pengganti Hanbin?

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Boleh aku membantunya?" tawar Hanbin. Ia tampak tertarik oleh aktivitas Yunhyeong yang tengah bergelut dengan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya terfokus pada kertas-kertas yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Hanbin masih bersikap normal padanya. Begitupun dengan Jinhwan. Penipu yang sangat hebat.

"Hanya sedikit tugas dari Kepala Pembimbing," singkat Yunhyeong. Ia bahkan mulai berusaha untuk mengabaikan Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk dan diam-diam ia menatap Jinhwan, meskipun ternyata Yunhyeong mengetahuinya.

"Hey! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa rapat tanpaku?"

Tiba-tiba Jiwon datang dan duduk di samping Yunhyeong. Ia merangkul bahu Yunhyeong dengan santai dan menatap ketiga Sahabatnya itu secara bergantian.

"Kami tidak sedang rapat, Kimbap. Hanya bersantai menikmati waktu istirahat," jawab Jinhwan.

Entah kenapa, ia menyadari sikap Yunhyeong dan perlahan ia duduk menjauh dari Hanbin. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tatapan protes dari Hanbin padanya.

"Dan kalian tak mengajakku?" tanya Jiwon tak terima.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti anak kecil?" Yunhyeong menjauhkan tangan Jiwon dari bahunya. Ia agak risih dipeluk seperti itu oleh Jiwon.

"Oh ayolah, apa yang salah denganmu?" Jiwon bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Ia merasakan perbedaan dari diri Yunhyeong yang sangat drastis. Dan jujur, ia tak menyukainya.

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jiwon, "Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan tugasku, Kim Jiwon."

Jinhwan merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Karena memang tak biasanya mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Ingat, mereka adalah satu Tim Anggota OSIS di Sekolah ini.

"Yunhyeong, aku bisa membantumu-"

"Tidak perlu, Kim Hanbin. Aku menyarankan agar kau dan Jinhwan memperhatikan penampilan Junior kita. Apakah mereka melanggar Peraturan atau tidak."

Yunhyeong menatap Hanbin dan Jinhwan secara bergantian. Ia menekankan Nama Jinhwan di setiap ucapannya. Sementara Jinhwan yang merasa aneh pada Yunhyeong, memilih untuk membuka suaranya. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yunhyeong. Jelas ia tahu jika Yunhyeong sedikit sensitive padanya.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu, Song Yunhyeong?" tanya Jinhwan sarkastik.

"Hey hey tenanglah. Yunhyeong, sebaiknya kau ikut aku," Hanbin menengahkan. Ia hendak meraih tangan Yunhyeong, namun dengan cepat Yunhyeong menampiknya.

"Aku… sedang ada sedikit masalah. Maafkan aku," ucap Yunhyeong. Kemudian ia membereskan kertas-kertasnya dan beranjak dari hadapan ketiga Sahabatnya tersebut.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan hanya berdiri mematung. Sedangkan Jiwon memilih untuk mengejar Yunhyeong, dan mengikuti kemana langkah Yunhyeong pergi.

"Yunhyeong, tunggu aku!"

Yunhyeong ingin masuk ke dalam Kelasnya jika saja Jiwon tak menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke bawah tangga. Yunhyeong hanya memeluk kertas-kertas yang dibawanya dan membiarkan Jiwon berbicara padanya.

"Kali ini, apa lagi?" Yunhyeong menatap langsung ke mata Jiwon yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu jika Hanbin dan Jinhwan adalah…"

"Sepasang Kekasih?" tanya Yunhyeong sarkastik.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku baru saja mengetahuinya."

"Dan kau… masih menyukainya?" lirih Jiwon.

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya. Berbicara dengan Jiwon ternyata membuang waktunya saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali padamu lagi, Jiwon."

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil. Ia menangkap apa maksud Jiwon sebenarnya.

"Apa karena kau sudah menemukan Lelaki lain?"

Jiwon menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya menempel pada dinding tepat di samping kepala Yunhyeong. Ia menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan memiringkan kepalanya guna menatap bibir Yunhyeong intens.

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yunhyeong memeluk tubuh bergetar Lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke Rumahnya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, untuk menyeimbangi tubrukan tubuh tinggi Kekasihnya ini pada tubuhnya._

" _A-apa yang terjadi?" bisik Yunhyeong. Namun Lelaki itu tak menjawab, dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia semakin terisak dalam, tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya._

" _Orangtuamu bertengkar lagi?" tebak Yunhyeong. Dan Kekasihnya itu mengangguk._

" _Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih pantas hidup di Dunia ini atau tidak."_

" _Tenanglah, aku berada di sisimu, oke?" Yunhyeong membawa tubuh Kekasihnya itu menuju sofa. Mereka duduk di sana, lalu Yunhyeong menangkup wajah itu dengan lembut._

 _Yunhyeong teringat kembali awal mula pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pada saat itu, tanpa sengaja Yunhyeong mendapati Jiwon baru saja dipukuli oleh Senior mereka di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Yunhyeong ingat betul berapa jumlah orang yang memukuli Jiwon, mungkin sekitar 7 sampai 8 orang. Dan bayangkan, Jiwon hanya seorang diri melawan mereka semua._

 _Awalnya ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jiwon, selain rasa kasihan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan mereka sering bertemu, membuat Yunhyeong merasakan getaran di hatinya setiap kali mendengar Jiwon mengucapkan terima kasih padanya._

 _Jiwon adalah Siswa yang baik, ia juga pintar. Namun siapa tahu bagaimana latar belakang Keluarga Lelaki bermata sangat sipit itu? Ya, Jiwon nyatanya hanyalah seorang anak korban kekerasan dari sang Ayah yang selalu menyiksanya dan Ibunya setiap hari._

 _Bisa dikatakan, Jiwon sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan sosok bak Malaikat seperti Yunhyeong. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menyatakan cintanya dengan terburu-buru pada Lelaki manis itu. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana jawaban Yunhyeong nantinya. Setidaknya, ia telah mengutarakan perasaan cintanya sebelum ia terlambat dan menyesal nantinya._

 _Dengan sangat mengejutkan, Yunhyeong menerima perasaan cintanya dan rela menjadi satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Yunhyeong dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita sedihnya mengenai kedua Orangtuanya, dan menghiburnya dengan berbagai kalimat yang lembut._

" _Kedua Orangtuaku berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik."_

 _Jiwon masih menangis. Yunhyeong meraih tangan Kekasihnya tersebut, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat._

" _Kau bisa bermalam di Rumahku jika kau mau," tawar Yunhyeong. Ia tahu Jiwon takut untuk kembali ke Rumahnya sendiri._

 _Malam itu, Yunhyeong merasakan perubahan dari diri Jiwon. Ia tak menemukan senyuman lagi di wajah Jiwon. Keceriaan yang selalu Jiwon tunjukkan padanya, tak lagi ada. Semuanya telah sirna tergantikan oleh tawa hambar dan senyuman yang terpaksa._

 _Jiwon memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat ketika mereka tengah tertidur. Di Kamar Yunhyeong, mereka tidur di atas kasur yang sama. Yunhyeong masih membuka matanya kala ia merasakan pergerakan tangan Jiwon menuju ke area selangkangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan ciuman Jiwon pada lehernya. Ia sungguh takut. Ia takut Jiwon bertingkah di luar kendali dan menyakitinya._

" _Jiwon?" Yunhyeong menyadarkan Jiwon. Namun hanya senyuman aneh dari Jiwon yang Yunhyeong lihat._

" _Kenapa? Kau bermasalah jika aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Jiwon._

 _Dengan cepat Jiwon menahan kedua tangan Yunhyeong di atas kepalanya dan menindih tubuh kurus Kekasih manisnya tersebut._

" _Untuk saat ini, aku hanya membutuhkan ketenangan dan…"_

" _Jiwon, cukup. Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan hal itu. Tetapi tidak untuk saat ini, oke?" ujar Yunhyeong. Dan berhasil, Jiwon bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya._

 _Setelah kejadian malam itu, Yunhyeong kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ia berangkat ke Sekolah setiap harinya dan masih berhubungan dengan Jiwon. Namun ia semakin merasakan perubahan dari diri Jiwon seiring lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia sering tak mendapati Jiwon masuk Sekolah –padahal mereka baru menginjak Tingkat pertama- dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Pernah sesekali ia mendapati luka lebam di wajah dan sekujur tubuh Jiwon, namun ia yakin bahwa luka itu bukanlah hasil dari siksaan sang Ayah, melainkan hasil dari pengeroyokkan para Senior mereka._

 _Ditambah, Yunhyeong tak pernah tahu jika Jiwon berhubungan dengan para Preman yang berada di sekitar Sekolah mereka. Dan juga, ia tak pernah tahu jika saat ini Jiwon menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Kenyataan ini begitu menamparnya. Tetapi ia tak memiliki jalan lain untuk menghindar dari Jiwon._

 _Ia harus menghadapi semuanya._

" _Kau dimana?" tanya Yunhyeong melalui ponselnya._

 _Malam ini ia mendatangi sebuah Club Malam seorang diri karena Jiwon yang memintanya. Namun sudah cukup lama ia menunggu, Jiwon tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya. Terpaksa ia menghubungi Jiwon untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Malam semakin larut, dan ia tak ingin dimarahi oleh Orangtuanya karena kecerobohannya._

' _Kau tunggulah disana.'_

" _Sampai berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?" protes Yunhyeong. Ia mulai tak nyaman duduk di kursi tinggi yang berada di depan Counter Bar Minuman tersebut._

" _Permisi, ini minuman Anda."_

 _Ucap seorang Bartender pada Yunhyeong sembari menyodorkan segelas minuman. Dengan cepat Yunhyeong meneguk minuman itu hingga benar-benar habis._

' _15 menit lagi, aku akan tiba disana.'_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Yunhyeong mendengus dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Mata indahnya melirik menyusuri keramaian Dunia gemerlap tersebut dengan teliti. Namun tak berapa lama, pandangannya mulai memburam. Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa amat panas. Ia gerah. Disini benar-benar panas. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga._

 _Namun baru saja ia turun dari kursi tingginya, tubuhnya ambruk dan seorang Pria tambun datang untuk membopong tubuhnya._

 _Ia tak mengingat apapun setelahnya. Kecuali ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur dan mendapati seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang perlahan merangkak ke atas tubuhnya lalu mengecupi lehernya._

 _Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui tujuan Jiwon sebenarnya. Jiwon hanya ingin melakukan seks dengannya. Dan mungkin apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunhyeong akan sangat mengejutkan, karena sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan segalanya sebelum ia melakukannya bersama sang Kekasih._

 _Selain belajar melalui beberapa video/? Iapun telah membeli sebuah pengaman untuk Jiwon gunakan nantinya. Tidak bohong, entah kenapa ia begitu menginginkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh seorang Lelaki. Tubuhnya begitu panas dan terasa rentan jika saja Lelaki tinggi ini tak segera menyentuhnya._

" _Humm… aku sudah membawa pengaman untuk kita malam ini."_

 _Otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk memastikan bahwa Lelaki yang sedang mencumbunya ini adalah Kekasihnya atau bukan._

" _Namaku adalah Song Yunhyeong. Dekaplah aku dan buat aku nyaman ketika kita sedang melakukannya."_

 _Bodoh!_

 _Untuk apa ia mengenalkan diri pada Kekasihnya sendiri? Otaknya memang benar-benar sudah rusak._

" _Kau menginginkannya?"_

 _Suara itu… tak terdengar seperti suara Jiwon. Namun tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Lelaki itu._

" _Tentu. Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya."_

 _Reflek ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Lelaki asing itu._

 _Deg!_

 _Lelaki ini bukanlah Jiwon. Lelaki ini bukanlah Kekasihnya. Tetapi… Lelaki ini sangatlah tampan. Dan juga, lubangnya terasa gatal ingin segera dimasuki dan tubuhnya terasa kelu ingin segera disentuh._

" _Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat tampan. Aku beruntung bisa melakukannya denganmu."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Setelah mendengar persetujuan Lelaki itu, Yunhyeong tak dapat mengingat apapun selain rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Lelaki itu di setiap detik sepanjang malam itu._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Haruskah aku memberitahunya padamu setelah kau membuatku menunggu sepanjang malam itu? Tepat keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk membencimu, Kim Jiwon!"

"Koo Junhoe? Apakah Lelaki itu Koo Junhoe?" tebak Jiwon. Ia sungguh menginginkan Yunhyeong kembali ke pelukannya.

Yunhyeong terdiam sesaat. Darimana Jiwon mengetahui hubungannya dengan Junhoe?

"Kau berubah, Kim Jiwon!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunhyeong mendorong tubuh tinggi Jiwon dan melesat pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Lelaki itu. Dadanya bergemuruh mengingat kejadian 2 tahun silam yang buruk. Jika saja Jiwon tak datang terlambat dan merencanakan kejahatan dengan memberinya obat perangsang, mungkin ia akan memaafkannya. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, ia melakukan seks untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan seorang Lelaki asing dan bukan dengan Kekasihnya sendiri yang ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima Kasih. Berkatmu, perutku kenyang dan aku tak mengeluarkan uangku sepersen pun."

Chanwoo berjalan di samping Junhoe saat keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaran terakhir mereka. Keduanya berjalan kaki menuju keluar Sekolah bersama seperti biasa.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu makan malam. Tentu aku akan membawa Yunhyeong Sunbae bersamaku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Junhoe.

"Apa kau baru saja menyinggungku?" tanya Chanwoo. Junhoe tertawa keras.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Tetapi aku harap Sahabatku ini segera menemukan pasangannya. Atau… kau sudah memiliki Kekasih dan menyembunyikannya dariku karena kau tidak ingin mentraktirku?" tebak Junhoe asal. Ia sangat gemar menggoda Sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku bukanlah Lelaki yang kesepian. Jika kau ingin, aku bisa membawakan 3 Kekasihku ke hadapanmu saat ini juga," pamer Chanwoo.

"Wow, sombong sekali."

"Terimalah bahwa aku ini lebih tampan darimu, Koo Junhoe."

Junhoe memegang perutnya dan melakukan gerakan seperti orang yang sedang muntah. Sahabatnya ini jauh lebih percaya diri daripada dirinya.

"Berbicara denganmu, bisa-bisa membuat kepalaku sakit dan perutku mual. Baiklah, aku duluan. Bye!"

Junhoe lari begitu saja dari hadapan Chanwoo dan meninggalkan Chanwoo dengan ekspresi protesnya. Hal ini selalu saja terjadi, Junhoe selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Dasar sok tampan!" gerutu Chanwoo.

Sementara Junhoe, ia mengendarai mobilnya seperti biasa. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sepanjang hari ini. Entah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat. Terlebih ketika ia teringat saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan Yunhyeong semalam.

Memang, ia dan Yunhyeong belum resmi menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Meskipun ia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Lelaki manis itu, tetapi ia masih mencari moment yang tepat untuk menjadikan Yunhyeong sebagai Kekasihnya. Malam ini mungkin? Hm… mungkin.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Junhoe melaju keluar dari halaman parkir Sekolah, melewati jalan seperti biasanya. Namun baru beberapa menit ia meninggalkan area Sekolah, tiba-tiba mobilnya dihentikan oleh 2 orang Lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan menutup wajah mereka dengan masker dan topi. Junhoe baru saja ingin menginjak pedal gasnya, namun dari arah samping ada yang melempar jendela mobilnya menggunakan batu.

Junhoe panik, terlebih ketika penjahat itu menariknya keluar secara paksa. Tubuhnya ditendang dan dihajar hingga ia tak mampu melawan lagi. Junhoe ambruk dengan kucuran darah di kepalanya. Sebelumnya, ia dipukul dengan sangat keras menggunakan batu. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang, dan ia tak sadar diseret oleh perjahat itu menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Lihatlah… betapa jahatnya aku," gumam seorang Lelaki yang mengawasi kejadian tadi dari dalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview Next Chap**_

"Sudah sejauh itukah hubunganmu dengan Yunhyeong?"

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kau dengan Yunhyeong Sunbae?!"

"Mungkin ini akan menyakitimu, tetapi… hubunganku dengan Yunhyeong di masa lalu bahkan lebih jauh dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku… tak pernah mengetahui hal itu."

Junhoe mulai meragukan Yunhyeong.

Tentang masa lalu pertemuan mereka, sebenarnya seperti apa latar belakang Yunhyeong.

Junhoe…

Tak pernah mengetahuinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gamau banyak cakap ah, langsung aja vote sama comment yaa.. biar ff ini lanjut :'v_

" _If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a vote and comment."_


	5. Chapter 5

Sementara Junhoe, ia mengendarai mobilnya seperti biasa. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sepanjang hari ini. Entah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat. Terlebih ketika ia teringat saat dirinya sedang bersama dengan Yunhyeong semalam.

Memang, ia dan Yunhyeong belum resmi menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Meskipun ia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Lelaki manis itu, tetapi ia masih mencari moment yang tepat untuk menjadikan Yunhyeong sebagai Kekasihnya. Malam ini mungkin? Hm… mungkin.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Junhoe melaju keluar dari halaman parkir Sekolah, melewati jalan seperti biasanya. Namun baru beberapa menit ia meninggalkan area Sekolah, tiba-tiba mobilnya dihentikan oleh 2 orang Lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan menutup wajah mereka dengan masker dan topi. Junhoe baru saja ingin menginjak pedal gasnya, namun dari arah samping ada yang melempar jendela mobilnya menggunakan batu.

Junhoe panik, terlebih ketika penjahat itu menariknya keluar secara paksa. Tubuhnya ditendang dan dihajar hingga ia tak mampu melawan lagi. Junhoe ambruk dengan kucuran darah di kepalanya. Sebelumnya, ia dipukul dengan sangat keras menggunakan batu. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang, dan ia tak sadar diseret oleh perjahat itu menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Lihatlah… betapa jahatnya aku," gumam seorang Lelaki yang mengawasi kejadian tadi dari dalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau sangat imut. Dan sekarang ketika aku melihatmu kembali, aku melihat seluruh isi Duniaku."**_

Yunhyeong tersipu malu kala membaca ulang pesan yang pernah dikirimkan oleh Junhoe padanya. Bahkan saat ini ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dan entah kenapa rasa rindunya pada Lelaki tinggi itu kian membuncah.

" _ **Aku tidak akan melupakan dimana saat pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu."**_

Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantik Yunhyeong. Ia tak merasa bosan membaca pesan-pesan itu meskipun ia telah membacanya ratusan kali.

" _ **Dari seluruh hati yang ada di Dunia ini, aku hanya menginginkan hatimu."**_

Yunhyeong bangkit terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan senyuman lebarnya yang terkembang seiring rasa bahagia yang dirasakannya. Junhoe, nyatanya telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam.

"Lalu… kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Ia menghela nafasnya lemah. Mengingat bahwa Junhoe tak pernah sekalipun meminta dirinya untuk menjadi Kekasihnya. Hanya sebuah status, tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan.

Kemarin, Junhoe sempat mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya bertemu semalam. Namun sudah 2 jam ia menunggu, Junhoe tak kunjung datang dan sama sekali tak memberikan respon apa-apa padanya. Panggilannya tak dijawab, dan pesannya pun tak dibalas. Ia dibuat _galau/?_ oleh Hoobaenya tersebut.

Baru saja Yunhyeong ingin meletakkan ponselnya, namun ponsel itu lebih dulu berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Itu dari Jiwon. Tidak biasanya Jiwon menghubunginya pagi-pagi seperti ini, terlebih ini adalah hari minggu, dimana mereka terlepas dari Sekolah ataupun Kegiatan OSIS lainnya.

"Ya, Jiwon?"

" _Yunhyeong, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"_

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui Junhoe hari ini, tetapi mengingat Junhoe mengabaikannya semalam, membuatnya enggan untuk bertemu dengan Lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

" _Baguslah, karena hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat."_

"Untuk?"

" _Makan siang bersama."_

"Tidak biasanya."

" _Aku tunggu kau di belakang Sekolah jam 12 siang ini. Jangan terlambat, ok?"_

Atau… Jiwon ingin meminta maaf padanya soal kejadian kemarin?

Yunhyeong menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu Jiwon tak dapat melihatnya.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe membuka kedua matanya. Merasakan sakit di area kepalanya yang teramat. Kemudian ia teerlonjak kaget karena melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat pada sebuah kursi kayu. Matanya memandang ke arah sekelilingnya, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah Ruangan kosong yang kotor dan tak berpenghuni.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak, namun ia baru tersadar bahwa mulut tersumpal oleh kain. Ia ingat betul kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini, karena kemarin setelah ia pulang Sekolah, ia dipukuli oleh beberapa orang yang mencegatnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tetapi…

Siapa yang tega melakukan hal kotor seperti ini padanya?

"Ow, kau sudah terbangun?"

Secepat mungkin Junhoe menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan ia mendapati sosok seorang Lelaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku membawamu kemari," ucap Lelaki itu lagi. Ia berdiri menghadap jendela membelakangi Junhoe.

"Sudah sejauh itukah hubunganmu dengan Yunhyeong?"

Yunhyeong?

Junhoe mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apakah Lelaki asing ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Yunhyeong? Lantas, kenapa ia disekap seperti ini?

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Junhoe terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seorang Anggota OSIS yang berada di Sekolahnya, yaitu Kim Jiwon.

Ataukah…

"Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kau dengan Yunhyeong Sunbae?!"

Junhoe langsung melemparkan pertanyaannya sedetik setelah Jiwon melepaskan kain yang menyumpal bibir Junhoe. Namun reaksi Jiwon hanya tertawa. Ia merasa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Junhoe yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Yunhyeong. Ia benar-benar membenci bocah ingusan ini, karena telah merebut Yunhyeongnya.

"Mungkin ini akan menyakitimu, tetapi… hubunganku dengan Yunhyeong di masa lalu bahkan lebih jauh dari yang kau pikirkan."

Jadi, Jiwon memiliki masa lalu bersama Yunhyeong? Kenapa ia tak pernah mengetahuinya?

"Aku… tak pernah mengetahui hal itu."

Junhoe mulai meragukan Yunhyeong. Tentang masa lalu pertemuan mereka, sebenarnya seperti apa latar belakang Yunhyeong.

Junhoe…

Tak pernah mengetahuinya.

Saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Yunhyeong untuk yang pertama kalinya di sebuah Club malam, Yunhyeong dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengajaknya bercinta. Seharusnya ia berpikir bahwa Yunhyeong bukanlah seorang yang baik. Ia tak mungkin mabuk seorang diri di dalam Club jika ia adalah orang yang baik.

Dan juga…

Siapa sebenarnya Jiwon?

"Dan sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, Koo Junhoe…" lirih Jiwon.

Junhoe terdiam. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meninju wajah Jiwon saat ini juga. Namun kondisi tak mendukungnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Junhoe berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia tak dapat mempercayai ucapan Jiwon begitu saja. Tak bohong, ia memiliki perasaan cinta yang besar pada Yunhyeong. Setidaknya, ia hanya ingin memperjuangkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Menjauhlah dari Yunhyeong. Atau aku akan membuatmu tak dapat lagi melihat Matahari," ancam Jiwon.

Junhoe tertawa kecil.

"Kau mengancamku? Lalu, bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menjauhinya?"

 _BUGH!_

Satu tinjuan keras berhasil mendarat di wajah Junhoe. Jiwon meninjunya dengan penuh emosi. Namun Junhoe tak gentar, dan ia kembali mempertemukan pandangannya pada mata Jiwon.

"Kau sangat pengecut! Meninjuku sedangkan kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat. Pantas saja Yunhyeong Sunbae meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilihku-"

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

"Arghh!" Junhoe mengerang, darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Ucapan pedas Junhoe bagaikan percikan api pada bensin. Ia berhasil menyulutkan emosi Jiwon hingga Lelaki bermarga Kim itu gelap mata. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya, lalu mengarahkan pisau itu pada perut Junhoe.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan semuanya di depan matamu. Aku harap, kau segera tersadar bahwa Yunhyeong tak benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jiwon memutar tangannya, dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sesaat lagi pukul 12, ia harus segera ke belakang Sekolah untuk menemui Yunhyeong. Ia harus menjalankan rencananya dengan baik untuk memisahkan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong.

Sesaat lagi, Yunhyeong akan menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

Jiwon berlari turun dari mobilnya menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang berdiri memainkan ponselnya. Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum maklum, karena ia pun baru saja tiba di tempat ini.

"Tidak," jawab Yunhyeong. Jiwon tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia meraih satu tangan Yunhyeong dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tak ada penolakan dari Yunhyeong, ia menghargai kebaikan mantan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ingin makan dimana?" tanya Jiwon saat keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil. Wajah Jiwon terlihat cerah dan membuat Yunhyeong nyaman dengan Lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Kau yang mengajakku, seharusnya kau yang memilih tempat," jawab Yunhyeong. Jiwon mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Restoran paling enak khusus untukmu."

Jiwon mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ia fokus mengemudi, sesekali melirik pada Yunhyeong. Melihat wajah manis itu, setelah sekian lama hubungan mereka berakhir. Ia sangat merindukan Yunhyeong yang menyayanginya seperti 2 tahun lalu.

"Aku kira kau tak mau menerima ajakanku. Aku sudah ketakutan kau akan menolakku," Jiwon membuka percakapan. Memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan di Rumah. Lagipula, kau adalah Temanku. Kita sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama," jawab Yunhyeong dengan tenang.

"Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau mau menerima ajakanku. Kita berdua saja. Tidak ada Hanbin, Jinhwan dan Anggota OSIS lainnya."

"Memang apa salahnya?" Yunhyeong mulai menatap wajah Jiwon dari samping.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas tindakanku kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak masalah," potong Yunhyeong.

Entah kenapa ia tak ingin Jiwon mengetahui hubungannya dengan Junhoe. Jadi, ia tak ingin mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Dan juga… ia sedang dipusingkan oleh Junhoe yang tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Ia teringat tentang semalam saat Junhoe tak menepati janjinya. Sebenarnya, kemana Junhoe? Kenapa ia tak membalas satupun pesannya? Ataukah ponselnya hilang?

"Sudah sampai."

Ucapan Jiwon memecahkan lamunan Yunhyeong. Lelaki manis itu turun dari mobil setelah Jiwon membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian memasuki sebuah Restoran mewah, dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, mereka terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Kenyamanan yang diidamkan oleh Yunhyeong, sirna sudah kala Jiwon memilih untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Di balik sofa-sofa tinggi, tak banyak orang yang dapat dengan bebas melihat aktivitas mereka.

Diawali dengan sentuhan tangan Jiwon pada tangan Yunhyeong, kemudian turun ke paha dan berhenti disana. Tentu Yunhyeong menolak tegas perbuatan Jiwon, namun tidak lagi setelah ia mendengar sebuah bisikan dari Jiwon di telinganya.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan menghabisi bocah itu."

Tubuh Yunhyeong mendadak kaku. Ia jelas tahu siapa bocah yang dimaksud oleh Jiwon. Berbagai pikiran negative mulai merayap ke dalam otaknya. Tentang kejanggalan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada Junhoe. Apakah semua yang ia alami saling berhubungan?

Yunhyeong menatap jauh ke dalam mata Jiwon, namun Jiwon hanya menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap, terbayang akan sosok Junhoe satu-satunya orang yang paling ia khawatirkan saat ini.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dahulu?" ucap Jiwon. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Yunhyeong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapnya?" suara Yunhyeong terdengar bergetar. Matanya sudah memerah bersiap untuk mengalirkan airmata.

Jiwon tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia hendak meraih bibir Yunhyeong, namun Yunhyeong membuang wajahnya. Perasaannya mendadak cemas jika menyangkut soal Junhoe. Ia mengenal betul sosok Jiwon, dan apa yang dilakukan Jiwon saat ini, bisa saja membahayakan hidup Junhoe.

"Sebesar itukah rasa khawatirmu terhadap bocah sialan itu?"

"Jangan menyakitinya. Jangan pernah kau melukainya," pinta Yunhyeong. Airmata sudah menetes di wajah cantiknya.

"Kembalilah padaku. Jadilah Kekasihku lagi."

Final Jiwon. Yunhyeong terkejut bukan main. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Jiwon masih mengharapkan hubungan mereka.

"Jika kau memenuhi permintaanku, dia akan selamat."

Yunhyeong menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Buktikan padanya bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Terima apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu nanti di hadapannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe bernafas lega, setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Dua orang yang ia yakini anak buah Jiwon, memerintahkannya untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari Ruangan kosong tersebut. Junhoe tak tahu tempat macam apa ini, dan ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak bahwa lokasi ini sering digunakan untuk menyekap orang yang menjadi Korban mereka. Termasuk dirinya.

"Jiwon sudah menunggumu disana," ucap salah satu dari dua orang tersebut. Menunjuk ke sebuah Kamar yang terletak paling ujung lorong itu.

Tanpa protes, Junhoe melanjutkan langkahnya dan berharap ia akan menghabisi Jiwon dengan kedua tangan kosongnya. Keluar dari tempat sialan ini, dan kembali bertemu dengan Yunhyeong yang sangat dirindukannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu Ruangan itu terbuka, tubuh Junhoe kaku di tempat. Menyaksikan apa yang ada di depannya. Disana, ia melihat Jiwon sedang mencumbu Yunhyeong di atas sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar. Seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya, Jiwon terus saja mencium bibir Yunhyeong dengan bernafsu.

Apakah hal ini yang ingin Jiwon tunjukkan padanya?

Dan juga, kenapa Yunhyeong tak memberontak dan justru terlihat sebaliknya? Mungkinkah Yunhyeong kembali pada Jiwon?

"Ow, kau sudah datang?" ucap Jiwon setelah menghentikan ciumannya pada Yunhyeong.

Sementara Lelaki manis itu hanya menunduk dalam tak mau bertatap muka dengan Junhoe. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah karena menahan tangis. Sungguh, semua ini terjadi di luar keinginannya. Ia tak mencintai Jiwon, yang ia cintai hanyalah Junhoe.

Tetapi apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah Jiwon? Ia tak ingin Junhoe terluka karenanya.

"Sunbae?"

Suara itu…

Panggilan itu…

Ia amat sangat merindukannya. Ia sangat merindukan Junhoe.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Dia adalah Lelaki Brengsek, Sunbae!" Junhoe tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya.

Yunhyeong hanya terdiam disana. Mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya seolah tak ada. Ia tahu Jiwon sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku… Lelaki Brengsek? Apa kau tak sadar dengan posisimu?" ucap Jiwon. Ia berjalan mendekati Junhoe, berdiri di hadapan Lelaki tinggi itu dan memasang wajah mengejek.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi padanya!"

 _BUGH!_

Satu bogeman mentah berhasil Junhoe daratkan pada wajah mulus Jiwon. Meninju wajah Lelaki Brengsek itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyalurkan segala emosinya. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yunhyeongnya… disentuh oleh Lelaki lain.

Jiwon hanya tertawa. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas tinjuan Junhoe. Kemudian tanpa diduga, Yunhyeong menghampirinya dan memegang satu lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Junhoe?!" bentak Yunhyeong. Bagaikan tersambar oleh ribuan petir, Junhoe tak mengerti kenapa Yunhyeong lebih memilih Jiwon daripada dirinya.

"S-sunbae?"

"Menyingkirlah!"

' _Maafkan aku, Junhoe.'_

Mati-matian Yunhyeong menahan airmatanya menyaksikan Lelaki yang ia cintai sesungguhnya, terdiam kaku melihat dirinya membantu Lelaki lain.

Kemudian Yunhyeong menarik Jiwon pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Junhoe yang nampak terkejut seorang diri disana. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat raut wajah Junhoe, menyakiti Junhoe sama saja menyakitinya lebih dalam. Namun ia lakukan semata-mata untuk keselamatan Junhoe. Ia tak ingin Jiwon melukai Junhoe sedikitpun.

"Sunbae… kenapa?" gumaman Junhoe menghentikan langkah Yunhyeong.

"Menjauhlah dariku. Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Sudah ribuan kali Junhoe mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Yunhyeong. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia memperdulikan kalimat itu. Namun kali ini ia tersadar…

Bahwa Yunhyeong tak benar-benar menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunhyeong, kau nampak tertekan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanbin membuka suaranya ketika dirinya dan Yunhyeong hendak memberikan sebuah Proposal pada Kepala Sekolah di Ruangannya. Berjalan berdampingan, dengan Yunhyeong yang membawa Proposal itu di tangannya.

"Umm… mungkin karena Tugas yang semakin padat?" jawab Yunhyeong rancu.

Hanbin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Yunhyeong berekspresi wajah seperti orang yang ketakutan seperti itu. Ditambah, kantungnya matanya terlihat menghitam dan matanya sedikit memerah. Ia yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Yunhyeong. Bagaimanapun, Yunhyeong adalah Ketua OSIS dan merupakan rekannya. Ia mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Lelaki manis itu terganggu.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau memiliki beban."

Mereka terus melangkah, ditemani dengan beberapa percakapan ringan yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang Sahabat. Membunuh waktu selama mereka menuju ke Ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa _stress_ dengan Ujian yang semakin dekat," Yunhyeong memaksakan senyumannya.

Namun satu tangan milik Hanbin, secara tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke Lelaki tampan itu.

"Hanya saja aku merasa kau menjauhiku belakangan ini. Apakah itu karena aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jinhwan?"

Demi Tuhan, saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau. Dan kali ini, ia tak ingin mengingat ataupun mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Hanbin _–Lelaki yang disukainya, dulu–_ adalah Kekasih dari Jinhwan. Hal itu tak perlu diperjelas kembali. Lagipula, ia sudah bisa melepaskan Hanbin untuk Jinhwan. Iapun tak ingin terjadi kerenggangan di antara Persahabatan mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kalian terlihat sangat cocok, dan aku senang atas hubungan kalian. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak keberatan," ucap Yunhyeong.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak aku suka… Kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian di belakang kami," lanjut Yunhyeong. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tubuh Hanbin terasa kaku. Namun sedetik kemudian Yunhyeong menepuk bahunya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hey, tidak perlu dipikirkan seperti itu. Kita ini adalah Sahabat, Kim Hanbin."

"Yunhyeong Sunbae!"

Jika biasanya Junhoe yang akan memanggil Yunhyeong seperti itu, tetapi kali ini berbeda karena Chanwoo lah yang melakukannya.

Pagi ini, Chanwoo tak mendapati Junhoe di Kelas. Ia sudah menghubungi Sahabatnya tersebut, namun tak ada respon. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Yunhyeong. Ia yakin Yunhyeong mengetahui alasan kenapa Junhoe tak hadir di Sekolah hari ini.

"Umm Yunhyeong, aku akan mengantarkan Proposal ini pada Kepala Sekolah," Hanbin meraih proposal yang berada di tangan Yunhyeong, setelah ia mengerti akan maksud dari kedatangan Chanwoo.

"Baiklah," Yunhyeong mengangguk membiarkan Hanbin pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanwoo.

"Ada apa Chanwoo-ah?"

Kalian ingat? Jika Yunhyeong adalah Ketua OSIS di Sekolah ini, dan jangan heran jika ia mengetahui Nama Chanwoo.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Junhoe tak masuk Sekolah, Sunbae?" tanya Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong sempat terdiam sesaat. Menyembunyikan ekpresinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, agar Chanwoo tak mencurigainya. Ia tahu, bahwa Chanwoo bersahabat dekat dengan Junhoe.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ah, maaf… aku harus segera pergi. Jiwon sudah menungguku."

Mungkin itu lebih baik.

Alibi yang ia ciptakan secara spontan, juga mungkin hanya dengan cara itu ia dapat menghindari pertanyaan lainnya dari Chanwoo. Ia tak ingin membahas sedikitpun hal yang menyangkut tentang Junhoe. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakan Lelaki itu.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Terima kasih Sunbae."

Chanwoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk membungkuk sopan pada Yunhyeong, sambil menyaksikan kepergian Yunhyeong dari hadapannya. Meskipun terlintas di benaknya bahwa ketidakhadiran Junhoe hari ini, berkaitan dengan Yunhyeong.

"Lebih baik aku berkunjung ke Rumahnya sepulang Sekolah nanti," gumam Chanwoo cuek. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting tong~_

Lamunan Junhoe terpecah kala mendengar suara bel dari pintu utama Rumahnya. Ia ingat bahwa sang Ibu pamit padanya karena ada urusan mendadak soal pekerjaannya. Ayahnya pun masih berada di Kantor dan pulang nanti malam. Jadi, tinggal lah Junhoe seorang diri Rumah sebesar itu. Dalam keadaan wajah yang babak belur, dan juga…

Hati yang patah.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong~_

"Aisshh tidak sabaran sekali! Siapa yang berkunjung siang hari seperti ini?" gerutu Junhoe sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

 _Cklek_

Seharusnya Junhoe meninju wajah seseorang yang baru saja memecahkan lamunannya tadi, tetapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah bodoh Sahabatnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanwoo? Jadi, ia urungkan niatnya karena ia masih memiliki rasa iba pada Sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk Sekolah dan tak menjawab panggilanku?" sergah Chanwoo begitu melihat Junhoe yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak memperdulikanku? Dan juga, kenapa kau bersikap seperti… Kekasihku?"

Chanwoo melakukan gerakan seperti orang yang sedang muntah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Junhoe. Demi Tuhan, Takdir untuk menjadi Sahabatnya Junhoe adalah sebuah malapetaka untuknya. Dan apa yang baru saja Junhoe katakan? Kekasihnya? Huekkkk! Bencana macam apa itu?

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa seorang Hantu wanita sedang merasukimu saat ini. Tetapi maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk menjadi Kekasihmu. Lebih baik aku hidup di Dunia ini seorang diri," sinis Chanwoo.

Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Chanwoo masuk begitu saja melewati tubuh Junhoe. Kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, dimana terdapat Kamar Junhoe disana.

"Ck! Dasar anak monyet. Bersikap seenaknya. Dia kira Rumah ini adalah miliknya?" Junhoe berdecih. Mengikuti langkah Chanwoo menuju ke Kamarnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak masuk Sekolah? Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja," tanya Chanwoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Junhoe.

"Baik-baik saja Nenek moyangmu! Kau tak lihat wajahku yang babak belur ini?" Junhoe melempar majalah besar tepat ke wajah Chanwoo. Namun Chanwoo berhasil menghindar. Ia tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha! Aku kira wajahmu memang seperti itu. Hancur dan… berantakan hahaha!"

"Diamlah anak monyet!"

"Hyaa! Aku hanya bercanda oke? Jadi, kenapa wajahmu bisa babak belur seperti itu? Kau baru saja berkelahi dengan Nenek-nenek karena merebutkan telur asin?"

Junhoe menatap Chanwoo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku serius," ucap Chanwoo.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, ia kembali teringat oleh kejadian kemarin yang ia alami. Entah ia harus memulainya dari mana, ia hanya tak ingin Chanwoo menertawakannya karena ia baru saja putus cinta.

"Berjanjilah jangan tertawa setelah mendengar ceritaku ini."

"Ok, kalau begitu aku tertawa sekarang ya?"

"Jeong Chan-"

"Baiklah baiklah, ceritakan. Aku berjanji tak akan tertawa."

"Ini masalah Yunhyeong Sunbae. Kau tahu jika sejak awal masuk Sekolah, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya bukan?" mulai Junhoe. Ia terduduk di Kursi belajar yang berada tepat di hadapan Chanwoo.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk tak mendekatinya lagi. Aku kira dia sudah membuka hatinya untukku, tetapi aku salah. Nyatanya ia masih mencintai si Brengsek itu."

"Si Brengsek? Wow, siapa dia? Hanbin Sunbae?"

"Bukan. Tetapi Jiwon."

"Jiwon? Anggota OSIS yang memiliki senyuman aneh itu?"

"Ya, ternyata ia adalah mantan Kekasih Yunhyeong Sunbae. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri jika ternyata Yunhyeong Sunbae masih mencintainya."

Junhoe menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Dia… berciuman dengan Jiwon tepat di depan mataku," lanjutnya.

Chanwoo menjatuhkan dagunya. Ia masih ingat betul bahwa Junhoe baru saja akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yunhyeong. Namun kenapa yang terjadi justru seperti ini? Sahabatnya ini benar-benar malang.

"Jun, kau nampak berantakan."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membaca hatinya."

Junhoe memijit pelipisnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yunhyeong bahkan masih teringat jelas di kepalanya.

" _Menyingkirlah!"_

" _Menjauhlah dariku. Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi di hadapanku."_

"Ia… ingin aku pergi dan menjauhinya," gumam Junhoe.

"Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nyerah tidak ya?**_

 _ **Maaf kalo banyak typo, soalnya Yuta ga sempet ngedit wkwk**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **Voment juseyo~**_

 _ **Terima kasih :***_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ini masalah Yunhyeong _Sunbae_. Kau tahu jika sejak awal masuk Sekolah, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya bukan?" mulai Junhoe. Ia terduduk di Kursi belajar yang berada tepat di hadapan Chanwoo.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk tak mendekatinya lagi. Aku kira dia sudah membuka hatinya untukku, tetapi aku salah. Nyatanya ia masih mencintai si Brengsek itu."

"Si Brengsek? _Wow_ , siapa dia? Hanbin _Sunbae_?"

"Bukan. Tetapi Jiwon."

"Jiwon? Anggota OSIS yang memiliki senyuman aneh itu?"

"Ya, ternyata ia adalah mantan Kekasih Yunhyeong _Sunbae_. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri jika ternyata Yunhyeong _Sunbae_ masih mencintainya."

Junhoe menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Dia… berciuman dengan Jiwon tepat di depan mataku," lanjutnya.

Chanwoo menjatuhkan dagunya. Ia masih ingat betul bahwa Junhoe baru saja akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yunhyeong. Namun kenapa yang terjadi justru seperti ini? Sahabatnya ini benar-benar malang.

"Jun, kau nampak berantakan."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membaca hatinya."

Junhoe memijit pelipisnya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yunhyeong bahkan masih teringat jelas di kepalanya.

" _Menyingkirlah!"_

" _Menjauhlah dariku. Jangan pernah kau muncul lagi di hadapanku."_

"Ia… ingin aku pergi dan menjauhinya," gumam Junhoe.

"Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah aku pantas disebut Junhoe, jika aku menyerah begitu saja?"

Chanwoo mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Junhoe, menanggapi jawaban yang memuaskan dari Sahabatnya ini.

"Semuanya ada di dalam hatimu, kau hanya harus mengikutinya. Aku yakin Yunhyeong _Sunbae_ juga mencintaimu," ucap Chanwoo.

"Jadi?"

"Yang harusnya kau habisi itu adalah Kim Jiwon, bukan justru menjauhi Yunhyeong _Sunbae_. Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Kestaria yang mengalah pada musuhnya? Tidak _'kan_?"

Junhoe mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Ia mengepalkan satu tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku pantas memiliki Lelaki manis seperti Yunhyeong _Sunbae_."

Setelah itu, Chanwoo dapat melihat kibaran api yang membara di dalam kedua mata Junhoe. Sahabatnya ini... sungguh percaya diri dan juga tidak tahu malu/?.

"Terserah kau saja. Ah iya, kau besok masuk Sekolah? Ujian semakin dekat, para Guru tidak akan berkompromi lagi mengenai masalah Absen."

Junhoe mendengus. "Tidak masuk Sekolah satu hari saja rasa rinduku pada Yunhyeong sudah setinggi Gunung Fuji, tentu saja besok aku akan masuk. Aku akan menemuinya dan-"

"Memaksanya?" potong Chanwoo. Ambigu.

"Bodoh! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak perduli jika ia menolakku. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku."

Chanwoo melakukan _standing applause_ untuk Junhoe.

" _Ladies and gentleman, please welcome_... Koo Junhoe sang Pangeran pemberani dan juga jantan," ucap Chanwoo ala pembaca nominasi dalam acara penghargaan. Junhoe langsung melakukan gerakan ingin muntah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanwoo sebelumnya.

"Dasar norak! Aku malu punya Teman sepertimu," umpat Junhoe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok hari telah tiba. Pagi ini Junhoe terlihat begitu semangat daripada hari-hari biasanya. Luka memar yang semula memenuhi wajahnya, kini mulai membaik dan luka dalam yang merobek sedikit bibirnya, kini telah ia tutupi dengan plester.

Setelah bercermin cukup lama dan yakin dengan penampilannya, Junhoe siap untuk berangkat ke Sekolahnya dan melakukan apa yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Yaitu, menyatakan cintanya pada Yunhyeong.

Meskipun Yunhyeong memintanya untuk menjauhi Lelaki manis itu.

Sebenarnya Junhoe sempat merasa ragu kemarin, namun setelah melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yunhyeong untuknya kemarin— _saat dirinya diculik_ —, sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Yunhyeong benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Hanya karena Lelaki Brengsek si Kim Jiwon, ia terpaksa menunda pernyataan cintanya pada Yunhyeong yang harusnya ia lakukan kemarin lusa. Dan kali ini, ia tidak akan menunda hal itu dan tidak akan membiarkan Jiwon menghalanginya untuk yang kedua kali. Yunhyeong harus mendengar pernyataan cintanya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Ia rasa tak masalah, jika ia harus melakukan sedikit pemaksaan pada Yunhyeong. Hehehe.

Dengan menaiki Mobil pribadinya, Junhoe kini telah sampai di Sekolahnya. Begitu ia memasuki Kelasnya, lagi-lagi wajah Chanwoo lah yang menyambutnya. Sungguh ia sangat bosan dengan wajah itu, tidak adakah wajah lain yang lebih indah daripada wajah Chanwoo? Wajah Yunhyeong _Sunbae_ misalnya?

" _Huft_... sepertinya aku selalu sial karenamu," gerutu Junhoe kala ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanwoo merasa tersindir.

"Kau adalah Teman yang membawa kesialan di hidupku."

Chanwoo merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sabar, dan kemudian senyuman sinis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... aku akan membatalkan permintaanku pada Yunhyeong _Sunbae_ untuk menemuiku setelah pulang Sekolah nanti," ucap Chanwoo dengan santai.

Namun tak selang beberapa lama, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kemudian seorang Guru memasuki Kelas mereka bersiap untuk mengajar. Padahal Junhoe belum sempat melayangkan tanyanya pada Chanwoo.

Apa maksud Chanwoo? Kenapa ia meminta Yunhyeong untuk menemuinya? Bukankah yang memiliki urusan adalah dirinya dan Yunhyeong?

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Buka halaman 57 dan jawab sepuluh soal yang tertulis di sana."

Perintah sang Guru pun diabaikan oleh Junhoe. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana akan pernyataan Chanwoo tadi. Jika hal itu menyangkut soal Yunhyeong, jangan harap ia bisa terfokus pada hal lain. Karena baginya, Yunhyeong adalah hal yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Junhoe pada Chanwoo. Ia mengecilkan suaranya takut-takut sang Guru memergokinya mengobrol pada saat Pelajaran.

"Jangan bicara padaku. Bukankah aku hanya pembawa sial bagi hidupmu?" Chanwoo merajuk.

"Aku berjanji akan meninju wajahmu jika kau berani menemui Yunhyeong di belakangku?" desis Junhoe.

"Masa bodoh. Apa peduliku?"

"Maafkan aku, _ok_? Aku menarik semua perkataanku."

Chanwoo menjatuhkan dagunya. _Wow_! Kenapa Junhoe jadi _'jantan'_ sekali?

"Sebenarnya hanya alasanku saja ingin menemui Yunhyeong _Sunbae_. Pada kenyataannya, aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengannya. Aku rasa ia akan terus menghindarimu jika kau yang meminta langsung padanya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik aku yang memintanya. Tanpa kau perintah."

Demi Tuhan, sebodoh-bodohnya dan semenyebalkan apapun seorang Jeong Chanwoo, ia masihlah Sahabatnya. Sekali lagi, SA-HA-BAT-NYA. Ingat itu baik-baik. Chanwoo adalah Sahabat Junhoe. Dan mereka bersahabat. Mereka bangga akan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan mereka telah berjanji untuk menjadi sepasang Sahabat selamanya. Tak lekang oleh waktu. Baiklah, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih?" ucap Junhoe. Ia sudah meneteskan airmatanya karena terlalu terharu akan sikap baik Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sobat, jika kau bahagia. Maka aku akan bahagia."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanfaatkan pertemuanku dengan Yunhyeong sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Tuan Koo Junhoe. Apakah Anda sudah selesai mengobrol?"

Itu adalah suara Guru yang _'masih'_ mengajar di Kelasnya. Sayangnya, Junhoe tak menyadarinya dan justru merasa amat terganggu. Tentu ia emosi, karena percakapannya telah diganggu oleh orang lain. Alhasil, ia menggebrak mejanya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu?!" bentak Junhoe pada sang Guru.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa Neraka sesaat lagi akan menjemputnya. Nyatanya, ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Datanglah ke Toilet yang ada Lantai ini, lalu ambil sikat. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"Atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu."

Junhoe tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia malu. Bukan karena Teman satu Kelasnya saat ini menertawainya, melainkan karena ia tak tahu bahwa seseorang yang baru saja ia bentak adalah Gurunya.

Terlebih, hukuman yang ia dapatkan sangatlah tidak elit. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat membersihkan Toilet yang ada di Lantai ini seorang diri? Jika ia paksakan pun, mungkin ia akan jatuh pingsan sebagai akibatnya.

"Aku mendo'akanmu, Sobat."

Junhoe melenggang pergi menjalankan hukumannya tanpa memperdulikan semangat dari Chanwoo. Sebagai Lelaki jantan, ia harus mengakui kesalahannya dan bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia ketahui tentang apa itu arti Lelaki sejati yang sesungguhnya.

Tak terasa kini ia telah tiba di depan Pintu Toilet yang menanti untuk dibersihkan. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menyemangati dirinya.

"Lelaki tampan sepertiku tidak akan berubah menjadi jelek hanya karena membersihkan Toilet. Semangatlah, Koo Junhoe."

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia mulai mencari keberadaan sikat lalu mulai menyikati Lantai Toilet tersebut. Sesekali ia melamun bahkan mengumpat hanya karena memikirkan kesialan yang telah menimpanya.

Mulai dari kejadian kemarin lusa, saat ia harus membagi Yunhyeongnya pada Lelaki Brengsek seperti Jiwon. Dan juga saat ia harus mendapatkan luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Berbicara soal Jiwon...

Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa Jiwon melakukan hal itu terhadapnya. Dan juga, kenapa harus Yunhyeong yang ia gunakan jika Jiwon membencinya? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat licik?

"Dasar Brengsek!" umpatnya.

Ia menyeka keringatnya yang menetes sambil terus menyikati lantai Toilet tersebut. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja memasuki Toilet yang sedang ia bersihkan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan salah satu bilik Toilet, Junhoe mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki bilik tepat di sebelahnya. Tak berapa lama, ia mendengar sebuah isakan yang tak asing oleh indera pendengarnya.

Selama kurang lebih 3 menit menguping, Junhoe dapat dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan orang tersebut yang entah kenapa ia yakini adalah Yunhyeong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks!"

Junhoe menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingat sangat mengenal suara itu. Dan juga... kenapa terdengar begitu pilu?

Aktivitas menyikati Toilet Junhoe terhenti seketika. Ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencuci kedua tangannya hingga bersih.

Jika memang Takdir mempertemukannya dengan Yunhyeong saat ini, maka itu bukanlah suara masalah yang besar. Ia justru sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena memang ia ingin segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Beruntung, Junhoe masih memiliki beberapa karung/? keberanian dalam dirinya. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu bilik Toilet tersebut dan menantikan Yunhyeong membuka pintu tersebut.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 detik untuk Junhoe menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunhyeong yang terkejut dengan lelehan airmata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Lelaki manis ini menangis?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Junhoe.

Yunhyeong hendak menutup pintu itu kembali, jika saja Junhoe tidak menahannya lebih dulu.

"Bicaralah. Jangan menghindariku," tuntut Junhoe.

"Menyingkirlah! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak lagi muncul di hadapanku?"

Yunhyeong menatap mata Junhoe dengan pandangan pilunya. Biarkanlah ia menangis di hadapan Lelaki tinggi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Bohong."

Ucapan Junhoe berhasil membuat tubuh Yunhyeong terasa kaku.

"Kau berbohong, Song Yunhyeong."

Tanpa aba-aba, Junhoe mendorong masuk tubuh Yunhyeong ke dalam bilik Toilet tersebut lalu menguncinya. Sementara Yunhyeong hanya dapat meringis menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya yang terbentur dinding karena Junhoe mendorongnya terlalu keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yunhyeong. Ia masih terisak dalam tangisannya.

Namun Junhoe sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia justru menarik dagu Yunhyeong agar mendongak, lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dengan tergesa. Junhoe mencium bibir Yunhyeong sangat kasar. Ia hanya ingin Yunhyeong berhenti memberontak dan menikmati perlakuannya.

Tangannya yang semula berada di dagu Yunhyeong, kini merayap naik menuju pipi Yunhyeong lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut di sela ciuman mereka. Satu tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Yunhyeong agar tidak terus mendorongnya.

Junhoe memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari posisi terbaik untuk menikmati bibir manis Yunhyeong, yang lambat laun membuat Yunhyeong mau tak mau terbuai oleh ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh Junhoe.

Yunhyeong membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Junhoe menyapu lembut lidahnya. Hisapan dan lumatan, Junhoe lakukan terhadap bibir Yunhyeong. Ia tak ingin kehilangan rasa manis itu. Hingga matanya terpejam dengan erat, begitupun dengan Yunhyeong.

"Semakin kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, semakin ingin aku mengejarmu, Sunbae."

Ciuman itu terlepas. Benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan bagi bibir keduanya, perlahan terputus seiring jarak yang diciptakan oleh Junhoe. Ia menatapi wajah Yunhyeong yang sudah merah padam. Nafas Yunhyeong terengah-engah dan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

 _PLAKK!_ _  
_  
Yunhyeong menampar pipi kiri Junhoe dengan sangat keras.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"

Yunhyeong mendorong tubuh Junhoe dengan kasar lalu keluar dari bilik Toilet tersebut.

"Koo Junhoe... aku membencimu!"

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Junhoe yang masih terdiam atas perkataannya barusan.

Bukan hal ini yang ia harapkan. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ia dengar dari Yunhyeong. Tetapi kenapa kenyataan pahit selalu saja menimpanya. Jika memang ia tak bisa memiliki Yunhyeong, lantas kenapa ia mempunyai cinta yang begitu besar terhadap Lelaki manis tersebut?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku, _Sunbae_?" gumam Junhoe meratapi kepergian Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Yunhyeong baru saja keluar dari Kelasnya dan berjalan seorang diri sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. Ya, saat ini ia sedang bertanya pada Chanwoo yang meminta untuk bertemu setelah pulang sekolah. Tetapi, ia tak mendapati _Hoobae_ -nya tersebut di depan Kelasnya. Maka dari itu, ia mengirimi Chanwoo pesan untuk memastikan hal itu.

Namun ia merasakan satu tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jiwon. Lelaki bermata sipit itu tersenyum padanya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Jiwon.

Yunhyeong awalnya merasa ragu, tetapi karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari Chanwoo, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan pulang bersama Jiwon.

"Aku tahu memaksamu tidak akan mudah. Tetapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan masa lalu kita," ucap Jiwon saat mereka sudah berada di dalam Mobilnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Yunhyeong dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tentu tanpa adanya orang ketiga."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya lemah. Ia menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya dari Jiwon. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia melepaskan Junhoe untuk selamanya. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti Junhoe akan lelah mengejarnya dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya. Ia hanya harus menunggu waktu itu tiba. Dimana ia bisa melihat Junhoe berhenti mengharapkannya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Ia rasa pilihannya untuk kembali pada Jiwon adalah pilihannya yang terbaik.

Baik untuk kehidupan Junhoe, dan juga baik untuk perasaan Lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Senja sudah menjemputnya, tetapi ia enggan untuk pulang ke Rumahnya. Memikirkan tentang perkataan kasar Yunhyeong padanya, dan itu masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan kalimat itu.

" _Berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"_

Apakah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Yunhyeong adalah hal yang bodoh? Apakah mencintai seseorang itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh? Atau… kata-kata cinta yang selalu ia kirimkan pada Yunhyeong adalah kebiasaan yang bodoh?

Hey, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan cintanya saja pada Lelaki manis itu.

" _Koo Junhoe… aku membencimu!"_

Membencinya? Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kalimat itu memiliki makna yang sesungguhnya. Ia memang sering mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Yunhyeong, bahkan sejak pertemuan awal mereka. Tetapi jika dilihat dari ekspresi Yunhyeong ketika mengatakannya, begitu nampak bahwa Yunhyeong benar-benar membencinya.

Tapi, apa alasannya?

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun seperti itu di sana? Kau tidak takut bila ada sesosok Hantu yang akan merasukimu?"

Junhoe yakin betul bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di pinggiran Danau ini sejak ia datang. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tubuh Junhoe mendadak kaku.

"Rose?"

Si pemilik nama hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Junhoe dan berdiri di sampingnya. Turut menikmati pemandangan indah Danau yang berada di bawah sana, melalui tepi pagar pembatas tebing ini.

"Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku sengaja melakukannya," Rose memandang Junhoe dengan mata cantiknya. Junhoe membalas tatapan Teman lamanya itu.

"Se… ngaja?"

Rose mengangguk, "aku sengaja melakukannya. Supaya kau merindukanku. Tetapi aku salah… kau memang tak pernah melihatku, Jun."

Junhoe tak memiliki kalimat yang tepat untuk Gadis cantik itu. Sejak ia menolak perasaan Rose, ia jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia menolak Rose bukan karena Gadis itu tidak cantik, sungguh tidak. Bahkan Gadis itu sangatlah cantik. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Rose.

Atau mungkin… karena pada saat itu ia lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Yunhyeong.

"Maafkan aku, Rose."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah."

Rose memperhatikan kondisi Junhoe dari bawah hingga atas, dan ia tersadar bahwa ada yang bermasalah dari Junhoe. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Jun… kau sedang bermasalah?" tanya Rose dengan hati-hati. Ia takut Junhoe menghindarinya.

"Rose, apakah kau mau menemaniku? Aku membutuhkan sedikit _refreshing_."

Junhoe hendak meraih satu tangan Rose, namun Rose menahan Junhoe dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Rose.

"Tentu."

Ia rasa Rose adalah seseorang yang tepat untuk menghiburnya saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus mencurahkan perasaan sedihnya pada siapa lagi. Karena jika ia meminta bantuan pada Chanwoo, itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan adu mulut atau bahkan saling berkelahi.

Chanwoo bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Kita ingin kemana?" tanya Rose saat tangan Junhoe terus membawanya menuju dimana tempat Mobil Junhoe terparkir.

Junhoe tahu bahwa letak Sekolah Rose tidak jauh dari tempat ini, dan ia pun masih ingat betul bahwa Rose tidak bisa mengendarai Mobil dan terbiasa menaiki Bus. Maka, tidak masalah jika ia mengajak Rose dengan Mobilnya. Toh, jarak Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit saja.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari Restoran yang enak."

Mengajak Rose bersamanya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mungkin dengan begini, ia dapat mengusir sakit hatinya dan sedikit melupakan bayangan Yunhyeong di kepalanya.

Ya, ia berharap seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, hubungan Junhoe dan Rose semakin akrab dan dekat. Meskipun Sekolah mereka berbeda, tetapi mereka sering membuat janji temu sekedar untuk makan bersama atau pun menghabiskan waktu. Begitu pun dengan Yunhyeong dan juga Jiwon. Mereka masih bersama dan Jiwon tak membiarkan Yunhyeong dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Awalnya Yunhyeong memang merasa tertekan, tetapi melihat Junhoe tak lagi menghubunginya atau pun menemuinya, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Junhoe telah melupakannya. Yunhyeong sempat berputus asa, tetapi tak ada lagi yang dapat ia harapkan. Biarlah ia menyimpan perasaannya demi keselamatan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa bercerita jika kau mau."

Jinhwan menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang makan seorang diri di Kantin Sekolah mereka. Yunhyeong nampak terus menunduk dan hanya menatap makanannya. Membuat Jinhwan yang tak sengaja melihat Sahabatnya itu, segera menghampirinya. Ia merasa, bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada Yunhyeong.

"Bukan masalah yang besar," jawab Yunhyeong lemah. Ia tersenyum pada Jinhwan yang telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak baik memendam kesedihanmu seorang diri. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Jinhwan meraih satu tangan Yunhyeong lalu mengusapnya lembut. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan Lelaki manis itu.

"Apakah ini masalah… Jiwon?" tanya Jinhwan. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu soal hubungan Yunhyeong dan juga Jiwon. Mereka bersama setiap hari, sudah semestinya ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jinhwan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, ia tak mau ada perselisihan kembali terjadi.

"Bukan dia masalahnya. Tetapi… orang lain," gumam Yunhyeong. Ia terus terpikirkan oleh Junhoe. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghapus bayangan Junhoe dari kepalanya.

"Orang lain?" tanya Jinhwan masih tak mengerti.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan berada di posisi dimana kau harus menjauhi orang yang kau cintai demi kebaikan kalian berdua?"

Jinhwan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia seperti tersadar oleh sesuatu. Jadi… Yunhyeong sedang mengalami berada di posisi itu?

"Siapa orangnya? Katakan padaku, Yunhyeong. Aku akan membantumu."

" _Hoobae_ yang selalu menggangguku."

Jinhwan terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban Yunhyeong, kemudia ia teringat bahwa memang ada seorang Adik Kelas mereka yang selalu mengikuti Yunhyeong kemana pun Yunhyeong pergi. Ia tak mengenalnya secara pasti, tetapi ia masih meningat wajah _Hoobae_ yang Yunhyeong maksud.

"Ada apa dengannya?" lagi-lagi Jinhwan melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku dan ia melakukannya. Dan kini, aku sedang menerima pukulan berat bahwa aku semakin merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya berat, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"Dia masih menghubungimu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Tentu."

"Ya sudah, temui saja dia."

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Jinnie."

Jinhwan merengut kala Yunhyeong memanggilnya dengan nama yang memalukan.

"Kau mulai mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Sangat."

"Baiklah. Kau ikuti saja dia."

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sahabat mungilnya tersebut.

"Mengikutinya?"

"Setidaknya rasa rindumu akan hilang jika kau melihatnya. Meskipun itu secara diam-diam, aku rasa itu tidak masalah," Jinhwan terus memberikan sarannya pada Yunhyeong.

"Lagipula, aku hanya memastikan ia baik-baik saja _'kan_?" gumam Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT –oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat setelah pulang Sekolah, Yunhyeong menjalankan apa yang disarankan oleh Jinhwan. Kali ini, ia tidak pulang bersama Jiwon. Ia menolak ajakan Jiwon dengan alasan ia akan dijemput olah sang Ayah karena ada urusan Keluarga.

Namun pada kenyataannya, ia justru mendatangi sebuah Toko kecil yang menyediakan bermacam-macam minuman beralkohol dan jatuh mabuk seorang diri di sana. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Yunhyeong bisa berada di tempat ini, melainkan beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia mengikuti Junhoe setelah pulang Sekolah, ia melihat Junhoe menjemput seorang Gadis di Sekolah lain yang terletak tak jauh dari Sekolah mereka.

Awalnya ia tak ingin berpikiran _negative_ pada Junhoe, dan menganggap Gadis itu adalah Saudara atau Sepupu Lelaki tersebut. Tetapi, pikirannya berubah seiring ia melihat Junhoe membawa Gadis itu menuju sebuah Hotel yang terletak di pusat Kota. Dan membutuhkan waktu hampir 1 jam untuk menuju ke sana. Yunhyeong bahkan rela merogoh koceknya cukup dalam, hanya untuk membayar biaya Taxi yang ia gunakan untuk mengikuti kemana perginya Junhoe.

Rasa rindu yang semula ia rasakan, kini berubah menjadi rasa penasaran.

Ia tak buta. Sepasang matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tentu bisa melihat Junhoe dan Gadis itu memasuki Hotel. Dan jangan lupakan rangkulan tangan Gadis itu pada tangan Junhoe. Membuatnya spontan emosi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti Junhoe.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yunhyeong menahan airmatanya. Dan ia tumpahkan ketika ia berada di tempat ini. Sebuah Toko kecil tempat untuk mabuk dan aktivitas lainnya yang sering digunakan oleh seseorang yang sedang frustasi. Seperti dirinya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Mabuk seperti orang yang tak jelas, ditemani dengan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang sudah kosong.

"Jadi… kau sudah menemukan orang lain yang kau sukai _ya_?"

Yunhyeong berbicara seorang diri. Sang Paman pedagang itu pun sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah orang-orang yang mabuk seperti Yunhyeong. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, karena kasus _'mabuk karena patah hati'_ kembali ia temui hari ini.

"Padahal dulu kau bilang bahwa aku adalah segalanya bagimu. Dasar pembohong!" gerutu Yunhyeong. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi karena ocehannya tersebut. Matanya tertutup setengah, dan kondisi rambutnya sungguh berantakan. Ya, berantakan. Sama seperti perasaannya.

" _ **Harapanku yaitu kau akan selalu menjadi milikku."**_

" _ **Apakah kau mengerti? Kau lebih berarti dari apapun yang ada di Dunia ini."**_

" _ **Aku ingin kau tahu, ketika aku sedang bahagia, itu adalah saat aku sedang bersamamu."**_

Yunhyeong tertawa kecil saat kembali membaca pesan-pesan yang telah Junhoe kirimkan untuknya beberapa minggu lalu. Bahkan pesan-pesan itu masih ia simpan hingga detik ini. Bayangkan betapa berharganya pesan-pesan itu baginya. Entah ia harus membohongi perasaannya berapa lama lagi.

 _Brakk!_

Yunhyeong jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Setengah tubuhnya ambruk di atas meja begitu saja. Sang Paman pedagang pun segera menghampiri Yunhyeong dan menahan tubuh Yunhyeong. Ia berniat untuk membawa Yunhyeong ke suatu tempat yang lebih aman, tetapi matanya lebih dulu menangkap sebuah ponsel yang berada di genggaman Yunhyeong. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, Paman pedagang tersebut menghubungi salah satu Kontak di ponsel Yunhyeong yang tidak terkunci.

"Aku harus menghubungi siapa _ya_?" gumam Paman pedagang sambil mencari-cari Kontak yang sekiranya adalah orang terdekat bocah manis yang tak sadarkan diri ini.

Yang Paman pedagang itu lihat dari ponsel Yunhyeong adalah…

Pesan-pesan romantis dan manis dari seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Kekasih dari bocah ini. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera melakukan panggilan ke nomor tersebut. Tak peduli bahwa saat ini telah larut malam.

 _Tut… tut… tut…_

" _Ye-yeoboseyo?"_ suara dari seberang sana.

"Hey, apa kau mengenal siapa Pemilik ponsel ini? Saat ini ia jatuh pingsan dan ia sendirian. Jemputlah dia jika kau mengenalnya. Akan aku kirimkan Alamatnya. Cepatlah, karena Toko kami akan segera tutup."

" _Tunggu–"_

 _Pip_

"Kenapa ia memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja?" gerutu seseorang di tempat lain. Dia adalah Junhoe.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera meraih jaket dan kunci Mobilnya, lalu menuju ke Alamat yang baru saja ia terima melalui pesan.

Jujur, ia cukup terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Yunhyeong meneleponnya tengah malam seperti ini. Tetapi yang ia dengar bukanlah suara Yunhyeong, melainkan suara seorang Pria paruh baya. Dan yang dikatakan oleh Pria itu sungguh membuatnya tak mengerti. Yunhyeong? Jatuh pingsan? Tengah malam seperti ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada _Sunbae_ pujaannya itu?

Junhoe khawatir bukan main. Meskipun sudah cukup lama mereka tak saling bertatap muka, tetapi ia tak dapat membuang perasaannya pada Yunhyeong begitu saja. Ia masih mengharapkan Yunhyeong dan berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia dapat memiliki hati Yunhyeong. Dan sepertinya saat ini Tuhan telah mendengar do'a-doa'anya karena dalam situasi yang tak terduga, ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Yunhyeong. _Sunbae_ cantik yang akan selalu terlihat cantik di matanya sampai kapanpun.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Beruntung kau menghubungiku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya," ucap Junhoe pada sang Paman pedagang di Toko tersebut setelah ia berhasil membawa Yunhyeong ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aku melihat ponselnya dan di sana tertera nama Kontakmu. Jadi, aku segera meneleponmu karena kupikir kau adalah Kekasihnya," jawab Paman itu dengan sopan.

"Aku memang Kekasihnya, Paman. Kau menghubungi orang yang tepat," ucap Junhoe percaya diri. Berbohong sekali tidak masalah _'kan_? Lagipula, kapan lagi ia dapat mengklaim Yunhyeong sebagai Kekasihnya dengan leluasa seperti ini?

"Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar? Karena sebelum jatuh pingsan, ia nampak sedang menangis sambil membaca pesan-pesan darimu."

 _Glup!_

Junhoe menelan ludahnya kasar. Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Paman ini?

"Aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah menolongnya, Paman."

Sang Paman pedagang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat Kekasihmu menangis sambil mabuk seperti tadi. Jaga dia baik-baik, sebelum kau menyesal karena telah kehilangannya."

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku berjanji."

Junhoe menerima dengan baik nasehat dari Paman ini. Dan setelah membungkuk sopan pada Paman pedagang tersebut, akhirnya ia kembali ke Mobilnya dan menidurkan Yunhyeong di kursi yang berada di samping kursi Pengemudi.

" _Sunbae…_ sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Junhoe lirih sambil menatap wajah Yunhyeong yang nampak kelelahan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruku untuk menjauhimu beberapa minggu yang lalu? Tetapi, kenapa kau justru melakukan hal ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti."

"Hu-hueekkk!"

Junhoe membulatkan matanya kala Yunhyeong tiba-tiba bangun dan hendak muntah. Lelaki manis itu terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya erat.

" _Sunbae…_ "

"K-kau?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi ngawur dan aneh :'v_**

 ** _Maaf juga karena updatenya lama banget :"(_**

 ** _Tapi tetep Yuta lanjutin kok FF ini sampe END._**

 ** _Jangan bosen nunggunya ya :')_**

 ** _Oiya, makasih juga buat si cantique Lenny/? yang udah bantuin ide untuk FF ini dan membuat FF ini jadi tidak terabaikan. Maafkan daku yang sudah tak seproduktif dulu wahai readers yang terhormat :"_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah menolongnya, Paman."

Sang Paman pedagang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat Kekasihmu menangis sambil mabuk seperti tadi. Jaga dia baik-baik, sebelum kau menyesal karena telah kehilangannya."

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku berjanji."

Junhoe menerima dengan baik nasehat dari Paman ini. Dan setelah membungkuk sopan pada Paman pedagang tersebut, akhirnya ia kembali ke Mobilnya dan menidurkan Yunhyeong di kursi yang berada di samping kursi Pengemudi.

" _Sunbae…_ sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Junhoe lirih sambil menatap wajah Yunhyeong yang nampak kelelahan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruku untuk menjauhimu beberapa minggu yang lalu? Tetapi, kenapa kau justru melakukan hal ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti."

"Hu-hueekkk!"

Junhoe membulatkan matanya kala Yunhyeong tiba-tiba bangun dan hendak muntah. Lelaki manis itu terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya erat.

" _Sunbae…_ "

"K-kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita bicarakan besok. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Rumah."

Junhoe mengusap lembut rambut Yunhyeong dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus Lelaki manis itu dengan jaket tebal miliknya. Yunhyeong yang masih dalam keadaan _hang over_ pun hanya menyadarkan punggungnya pada kursi Mobil tersebut dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya sehingga ia bisa bersama Junhoe saat ini, setelah cukup lama mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Yunhyeong telah jatuh tertidur. Sesekali Junhoe memperhatikan wajah lelah milik Yunhyeong dan merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya. Namun ia senang, karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berdua saja bersama Yunhyeong. Ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Yunhyeong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kini ia telah tiba di depan Rumah Yunhyeong, tetapi Rumah itu dalam keadaan sepi dan tak terlihat ada orang di dalamnya. Namun ketika ia menekan bel Rumah itu, Yunhyeong yang sedari tadi berada di gendongannya, mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kuncinya ada di bawah pot bunga itu."

Junhoe tak ingin banyak bicara dan segera mengambil kunci Rumah itu untuk membuka Pintu. Kemudian ia masuk membawa Yunhyeong ke Kamarnya.

"Kau… seorang diri di Rumah ini?" tanya Junhoe. Ia menatap ke arah sekeliling Rumah Yunhyeong, namun masih tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan, segera pergilah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Yunhyeong nampak menundukkan kepalanya terduduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya. Wajahnya sangat merah dan sesekali ia menyembunyikan suara cegukan yang berasal dari tenggorokannya. Namun Junhoe melihat itu semua.

"Yunhyeong _Sunbae_ …"

Yunhyeong reflek mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar Junhoe memanggil namanya. Menatap mata Junhoe yang nyatanya tak lagi memiliki pandangan yang sama kepadanya. Junhoe tak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pandangan tanpa makna dari Lelaki tersebut.

"Kau adalah seorang Ketua OSIS. Jagalah sikapmu meskipun itu di luar Sekolah. Bagaimana jika ternyata ada Siswa yang melihatmu mabuk lalu melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah?" lanjut Junhoe. Ia berbicara layaknya mereka adalah orang asing yang baru saja saling mengenal.

Yunhyeong baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tetapi Junhoe lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengusirku karena aku akan segera pergi."

Bukan itu yang ingin Yunhyeong dengar dari Junhoe.

Bukan itu yang ia inginkan…

Namun Junhoe sudah terlanjur membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari Kamar itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Lelaki manis itu, karena jika tidak…

Ia tidak yakin dapat mengendalikan dirinya atau tidak.

"Junhoe…," gumam Yunhyeong. Ia meneteskan airmatanya karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia sangat mencintai Junhoe, tetapi semua keadaan ini sama sekali tidak mendukungnya.

"Junhoe jangan tinggalkan aku," Yunhyeong bergumam dengan lirih. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri. Kakinya perlahan melangkah dan semakin lama ia mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga tanpa sadar ia berlari.

Ia hanya ingin mengejar cintanya.

"JUNHOE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Yunhyeong tidak perduli jika teriakannya terdengar sangat keras di malam sunyi itu. Ia ingin Junhoe mendengar suaranya, mendengar teriakannya, mendengar bahwa ia tidak ingin Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hanya waktu ini yang ia punya. Ia tak memiliki hari esok. Ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi bertemu Junhoe jika bukan sekarang.

"Junhoe… kumohon."

Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya kala ia melihat Junhoe terdiam memunggunginya. Lelaki tinggi itu baru saja hendak membuka pintu Mobilnya. Namun suara indah yang terdengar pilu milik Yunhyeong, masuk ke telinganya dan memaksanya harus berhenti.

"Kau mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila atau sebagainya, karena ya… aku memang sudah gila! Aku memang sudah gila! Aku sungguh benci dengan keadaan ini, Koo Junhoe!"

Junhoe tak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh _Sunbae_ manisnya itu. Jika memang ternyata Yunhyeong sedang mabuk, lantas kenapa yang dikatakannya terdengar begitu normal dan sangat jelas?

Apakah Yunhyeong sedang membahas hubungan mereka saat ini?

"Junhoe…"

Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang berdiri sambil menangis di hadapannya. Keadaan Yunhyeong benar-benar kacau. Dan ia ingin sekali membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun ia harus menahan hal itu karena ia merasa seperti terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang besar dan tak kasat mata.

"Apa kau menyerah begitu saja? Apakah… perasaanmu sudah berubah?" tanya Yunhyeong. Ia ingin mendengar Junhoe menjawab pertanyaannya langsung dari bibir Lelaki itu. Hanya itu.

Junhoe masih membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mendengar setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Yunhyeong, dan menatap mata indah itu dalam-dalam. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Yunhyeong. Angin semakin kencang di luar sini, ia tidak ingin Yunhyeong sakit karena dirinya.

"Jawab aku, Junhoe… bagaimana aku bisa tahu–"

"Masuklah ke dalam, _Sunbae_."

Tangisan Yunhyeong seketika berubah menjadi tawaan kecil saat itu juga. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Junhoe yang bertentangan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap berada di sini."

"Masuklah ke dalam, kau bisa sakit."

"Biarkan aku mati!"

" _Sunbae_!"

"Memangnya jika aku mati, apa perdulimu?!"

"AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Jantung Yunhyeong berdebar begitu keras atas pernyataan cinta Junhoe. Itulah kalimat yang selama ini ingin ia dengar dari Junhoe. Hanya kalimat sederhana itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu, _Sunbae_."

Junhoe kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunhyeong. Mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter saja. Dan Junhoe memberanikan dirinya untuk memegang kedua bahu sempit Yunhyeong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarin kau yang menginginkanku untuk menghilang dari hadapanmu, tetapi saat ini kau memintaku untuk jangan meninggalkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" ucap Junhoe dengan lembut. Ia berusaha untuk memahami Lelaki cantik ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Yunhyeong memeluk tubuh Junhoe dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada _Hoobae_ tampan itu. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Junhoe dan dibalas oleh Junhoe. Sedetik kemudian, Yunhyeong menangkup wajah Junhoe dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia sangat merindukan Junhoe. Sangat-sangat merindukannya. Ia bahkan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Lelaki tinggi ini.

Yunhyeong terus menyesap bibir Junhoe. Junhoe pun mulai membalas ciuman Yunhyeong. Sungguh dadanya berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika bibir mereka saling beradu. Yunhyeong tak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya, meskipun ia sedikit kecewa ketika ia merasakan alkohol dari bibir Yunhyeong yang menandakan bahwa Lelaki cantik itu tengah mabuk saat ini.

Namun apa pedulinya?

Tanpa Yunhyeong sadari, Junhoe telah membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam Rumah. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Junhoe membawa tubuh Yunhyeong untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur milik Lelaki manis itu. Lingkaran kedua tangan Yunhyeong pada lehernyalah, yang membuat Junhoe tak dapat menghentikan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Junhoe melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Membiarkan Yunhyeong terbaring dengan nafas yang terengah, menunggunya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kaosnya, Junhoe kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dan disambut oleh Yunhyeong. Ia terus menangkup wajah Junhoe, di saat Junhoe mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Rumah ini memang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di dalamnya. Seluruh anggota Keluarga Yunhyeong sedang mengunjungi Rumah Neneknya sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Ciuman yang semula terfokus pada bibir Yunhyeong, kini beralih pada pipi lalu ke telinga _sensitive_ Yunhyeong. Junhoe mengecupi bahkan sesekali menjilati telinga itu bermaksud untuk merangsang Yunhyeong. Rasa rindunya membuncah, tak akan ia biarkan Yunhyeong begitu saja malam ini.

"Junh…"

Junhoe tersentak kala tanpa sengaja satu tangan Yunhyeong menyentuh miliknya. Suara manis Yunhyeong memenuhi telinganya, dan membuatnya bertingkah di luar kendali. Ia membawa tangan Yunhyeong untuk terus menyentuh miliknya dan dituruti oleh Yunhyeong. Di tengah rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan, tak henti ia mengecupi leher Yunhyeong dan membuat beberapa bekas di sana.

Yunhyeong tersenyum kala merasakan milik Junhoe yang mulai mengeras di balik celananya. Ia semakin menggoda Junhoe untuk melakukan lebih. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Junhoe dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku tak pernah membiarkan tubuh ini disentuh oleh orang lain. Hanya kau yang berhak memiliki tubuh ini, Koo Junhoe," bisik Yunhyeong dengan sangat sensual.

Junhoe mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka, dan mulai melepaskan celana yang masih melekat di kakinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membuka kedua paha Yunhyeong dan mencari sesuatu di bawah sana. Menyatukan miliknya pada lubang hangat Yunhyeong, dan mendorong pinggulnya cukup dalam.

" _Ennghhh_ ~"

Suara Yunhyeong tertahan. Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya dengan leluasa karena bibirnya terus dibungkam oleh bibir Junhoe. Lidah mereka saling beradu seiring Junhoe melakukan gerakannya. Yunhyeong kewalahan dan tangannya mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. Ia memilih lengan Junhoe dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. Rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba menjalar, membuatnya tak dapat berpikiran jernih. Ia terus memohon pada Junhoe untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Sementara Junhoe, ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Yunhyeong adalah hal yang benar atau justru sebaliknya. Semua ini terjadi bukan hanya karena keinginannya, tetapi juga atas keinginan Yunhyeong. Jika benar Yunhyeong tidak mencintainya, tidak mungkin Yunhyeong membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Sunbae_. Aku mencintaimu."

Junhoe mati-matian menahan desahannya. Biarlah kali ini ia bersikap egois, karena dengan cara ini ia dapat memiliki Yunhyeong. Ia dapat memiliki Lelaki pujaannya. Ia dapat memiliki _Sunbae_ cantiknya.

Kali ini Junhoe memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah cantik Yunhyeong yang semakin cantik, tentunya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka. Ia menunggu hingga mata indah itu terbuka dan menatapnya. Tak lama ia menunggu, akhirnya Yunhyeong membalas tatapan matanya dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya…"

Tubuh Yunhyeong terhentak-hentak berirama. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan tetap membuka matanya. Menantikan ucapan Junhoe yang selanjutnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jiwon?" lanjut Junhoe. Ia harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara Yunhyeong dan juga Lelaki Brengsek itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya saat kita sedang berdua?" Yunhyeong terlihat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku _aahhh_ ~ harus mengetahuinya," ucap Junhoe seraya memegangi kedua paha Yunhyeong dan terus menggejot/? Lelaki manis itu.

"Dia adalah Mantan Kekasihku."

Junhoe yang sedikit terkejut, memelankan irama gerakannya. Namun dengan cepat Yunhyeong kembali menangkup wajah Junhoe dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing karena dekatnya jarak di antara mereka.

"Yang aku cintai itu adalah kau, bukan dia. Bertahanlah di sampingku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terluka," bisik Yunhyeong.

Junhoe tidak menjawab dan terus melakukan gerakannya untuk membobol lubang kenikmatan milik Yunhyeong. Ia merasa amat tersiksa akan perasaan nikmat ini. Dirinya bagaikan melayang ke langit ke-tujuh bersama Yunhyeong. Semuanya terasa indah dan begitu memabukkan.

Yunhyeong memeluk tubuh Junhoe erat kala Lelaki tinggi itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Yunhyeong menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga, meskipun itu sia-sia. Ia mendesah keras untuk Junhoe dan tak lama kemudian Junhoe tiba pada orgasmenya.

Yunhyeong tersenyum, ia rengkuh tubuh Junhoe yang ambruk di atas tubuhnya dan menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka masih menyatu, tak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskanya. Malam ini nyatanya menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi keduanya. Malam yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Cukup lama Yunhyeong terdiam, akhirnya ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan melepaskan milik Junhoe dari lubangnya. Membaringkan tubuh Lelaki itu lalu menyelimutinya. Tak lupa ia kecup dahi Junhoe singkat, dan kemudian ia ikut terlelap di samping Lelaki yang baru saja memenuhinya tersebut.

"Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Hanbin, apa kau melihat Yunhyeong?" tanya Jiwon pada Hanbin yang baru saja ingin keluar dari Kelas mereka.

"Tidak. Aku kira dia sedang bersamamu," jawab Hanbin. Jiwon hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan.

"Saat aku menjemputnya pagi ini, ia tidak ada di Rumahnya. Aku kira ia sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Dan sampai saat ini, aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

Hanbin memicingkan matanya pada Jiwon yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunhyeong.

"Memangnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Hanbin.

 _Ow_ , sepertinya Sahabatnya ini belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunhyeong.

"Bukankah kalian hanya sebatas Mantan Kekasih?" tanya Hanbin lagi.

"Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Kawan."

Jiwon melenggang pergi begitu saja. Ia tak memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika ia bersikap demikian. Jujur, ia tahu bahwa Yunhyeong pernah jatuh cinta pada Hanbin sejak mereka berada di tingkat satu. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit agak jengkel pada Hanbin. Maka dari itu, setelah hubungannya dengan Yunhyeong berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Anggota OSIS dan terus mengawasi Lelaki manis itu. Hingga saat ini.

Sementara di sisi lain, Yunhyeong terlihat baru saja membuka kedua matanya. Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya, karena ia terbangun dengan sosok Junhoe yang berada di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya bahkan masih melingkar erat di tubuh Lelaki tinggi itu. Seolah tak membiarkan Junhoe terlepas sedikitpun dari pelukannya.

Ia merasa nyaman. Amat sangat nyaman jika ia berada di dekat Lelaki ini. Berbeda pada saat ia sedang bersama Jiwon atau Lelaki lainnya. Junhoe tak seperti orang lain, ia berbeda. Dan ia dapat merasakan cinta yang berbeda dari Junhoe.

Lamunan indah Yunhyeong sedikit terusik kala ia merasakan pergerakan dari seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Nampaknya Junhoe baru saja terbangun dari lelapnya. Yunhyeong segera memberikan senyuman hangatnya, dan dibalas oleh Junhoe.

"Selamat pagi," sambut Yunhyeong.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Junhoe saat ini. Ia luar biasa bahagia melebihi kebahagiaan apapun yang ada di Dunia ini. Ia merasa sangat sempurna dan hidupnya terasa lengkap. Nyatanya, ia hanya membutuhkan sosok Yunhyeong untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. Tak ada yang lain.

Junhoe memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat bibir yang semalam ia nikmati itu, dan mencubit kecil hidung Yunhyeong.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja bermimpi indah semalam. Aku memimpikan tentang seorang Malaikat yang sangat cantik. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena menemui Malaikat itu di pagi ini dan menyambutku dengan senyuman cantiknya."

/gombal ea/

Yunhyeong merona bukan main. Ia menutupinya dengan kekehan kecil, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Junhoe.

"Ah… aku hampir terlupa. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _Sunbae_."

"Bicara saja."

Junhoe bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Tak lupa ia menarik tubuh Yunhyeong agar terduduk dengan posisi yang sama di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa waktu ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Tetapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya," mulai Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terdiam dan menunggu perkataan Junhoe selanjutnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjadi Kekasihku. Aku harap kau mau menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama bersamaku."

Yunhyeong nampak berpikir. Ia memutuskan pandangan mata mereka secara sepihak dan menatap ke arah lain asalkan itu bukan mata Junhoe.

Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Junhoe. Ia memang mencintai Lelaki itu, tetapi ia pun tak pernah lupa akan ancaman Jiwon padanya yang tak segan-segan menyakiti Junhoe jika ia terus berhubungan dengannya. Dan sekarang, Junhoe justru memintanya untuk menjadi Kekasihnya?

"Junhoe… aku," Yunhyeong kehilangan kata-katanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Junhoe.

"Jujurlah padaku, _Sunbae._ Aku tahu jika kau pun mencintaiku. Tetapi… apakah ada alasan lain yang membuatmu terus menghindariku?"

Apakah sudah saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Junhoe?

"Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yunhyeong. Ia melihat bahwa Junhoe sedang terkejut saat ini.

"Tentang alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di _Club_ itu dalam keadaan mabuk?" lanjutnya. Junhoe masih tak membuka suaranya.

"Jiwon lah alasan di balik itu semua. Pada saat itu, Jiwon adalah Kekasihku. Dulu… aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi setelah ia berubah… perasaan itu perlahan hilang."

Jadi… Yunhyeong pernah mencintai Jiwon?

"Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya di Club malam itu. Tetapi telah lama aku menunggu, ia tak kunjung datang. Aku tak begitu mengingatnya, yang aku ingat hanyalah seorang Lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang lalu mencumbuiku dan menyetubuhiku. Ketika aku terbangun keesokan harinya, Lelaki itu menghilang dan membuat hidupku hancur."

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian itu."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Semua itu terjadi karena kebodohanku. Tidak seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan Jiwon. Ia berubah, ia tak seperti Jiwon yang kukenal dulu. Lebih tepatnya, setelah ia mengalami kekerasan oleh Ayahnya sendiri dan perceraian kedua Orangtuanya."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dan meraih kedua tangan Junhoe. Ia genggam tangan itu dengan erat, sambil mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tahu ia tak benar-benar mencintaiku, tetapi ia terus memaksaku untuk menjadi Kekasihnya. Ia…," Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis kembali. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "mengancamku akan melukaimu jika aku tak menuruti perintahnya."

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Kedua tangan Yunhyeong beralih untuk menangkup wajah Junhoe.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Junhoe. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Maka dari itu, aku menghindarimu agar Jiwon tak melakukan hal yang kotor padamu."

Kini Junhoe tahu. Ia telah mendengar semuanya langsung dari bibir Lelaki manis ini.

"Dan setelah ini, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Junhoe. Yunhyeong menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menghindarimu."

Junhoe tersenyum. Lalu ia bawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pikir apa aku akan mengalah pada Jiwon si Brengsek itu? Aku akan menghadapinya seorang diri, sayang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini laki-laki jantan."

Yunhyeong ingin sekali muntah, tetapi apa mau dikata? Ia sangat menyayangi Lelaki ini. Ia akan menerima Junhoe dan seluruh kekurangannya, meskipun ia sangat percaya diri dan tidak tahu malu. Ok, lupakan itu.

"Jun, tetapi aku masih memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa itu, _Sunbae_ -ku yang cantik?"

"Apa kau… memiliki Kekasih lain? Maksudku… akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kau bersama dengan seorang Gadis cantik," tanya Yunhyeong ragu-ragu.

"Gadis cantik? Aku tidak pernah bersama dengan Gadis cantik," elak Junhoe.

"Jangan bohong. Aku melihat kau masuk ke dalam Hotel bersama Gadis itu."

Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Junhoe nampak berpikir.

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari Hotel ini. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku akan tersesat," ucap Rose saat dirinya dan Junhoe baru saja turun dari Mobil._

 _"_ _Perjalanan jauh ini cukup menyegarkan pikiranku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku," jawab Junhoe santai._

 _Saat pulang Sekolah tadi, Junhoe kembali membuat janji temu dengan Rose dan Rose memintanya untuk mengantar Gadis itu ke sebuah tempat. Rose mengatakan jika ia harus menemui Sepupunya di salah satu Hotel yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Sekolahnya. Kebetulan, Teman yang bisa dimintai tolong hanyalah Junhoe, jadi ia meminta Junhoe untuk mengantarnya._

 _Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di depan sebuah Hotel yang cukup mewah saat hari sudah mulai gelap._

 _"_ _Jun, apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu Ramen jika kau mau."_

 _Junhoe nampak tidak yakin, pasalnya hari sudah semakin gelap dan ia takut pulang terlambat. Namun sentuhan tangan Rose pada lengannya, membuatnya harus menerima ajakan Gadis itu._

 _"_ _Aku rasa kau juga harus membersihkan dirimu di dalam sebelum kau pulang. Ayo, masuk."_

 _Junhoe mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Rose di belakangnya. Hingga mereka tiba di depan Pintu sebuah Kamar lalu memasukinya._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Aku akan membuatkanmu Ramen."_

 _Junhoe hanya menggumam dan melangkah menuju Kamar Mandi. Selama ia melakukan aktivitas mandinya, ia berpikir mengenai situasi ini. Ia tak memiliki pikiran negative pada Rose, tetapi ia pun tak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa Rose 'pernah' menyukainya. Ia hanya takut Rose masih memiliki perasaan itu hingga saat ini padanya._

 _"_ _Jun, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Rose dari luar Kamar Mandi. Junhoe bergegas memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar dari sana._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, kau sudah mengizinkanku-"_

 _"_ _Junhoe…"_

 _Junhoe cukup terkejut kala melihat Rose yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya lemah. Junhoe yang khawatir pun, segera menghampiri Rose dan duduk di samping Gadis itu._

 _"_ _Rose, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junhoe. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat airmata menetes di wajah Gadis itu._

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Rose. Ia justru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Junhoe dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia hendak meraih bibir Junhoe, tetapi suara ponsel Junhoe lebih dulu berbunyi. Dan dengan cepat Junhoe menerima panggilan tersebut._

 _"Ye-yeoboseyo?"_

 _"Hey, apa kau mengenal siapa Pemilik ponsel ini? Saat ini ia jatuh pingsan dan ia sendirian. Jemputlah dia jika kau mengenalnya. Akan aku kirimkan Alamatnya. Cepatlah, karena Toko kami akan segera tutup."_

 _"Tunggu–"_

 _Pip_

 _"Rose, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi."_

 _Junhoe berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Rose di sana._

"Ah, Rose? Dia hanyalah Temanku. Dan aku pikir... kau jauh lebih cantik darinya. Jadi, menurutku dia tidak cantik," jawab Junhoe enteng.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku _'kan_?"

"Aku bersumpah dia adalah Temanku dan aku hanya mengantarnya ke Hotel itu. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya?" sambar Junhoe. Yunhyeong terdiam, ia pun tak tahu apa yang dapat membuatnya percaya pada _Hoobae_ -nya tersebut.

" _Sunbae_ , aku tidak menyukai Rose atau Gadis manapun. Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta dari Junhoe untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tetapi… entah kenapa ia langsung percaya pada Lelaki itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang Sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Donghyuk masih bertahan di tempat duduknya dan menatap sejenak ke arah kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Itu adalah kursi Yunhyeong. Sahabatnya sejak mereka masuk di Sekolah ini.

Donghyuk mengela nafasnya lemah. Ia tak tahu kenapa Yunhyeong tidak hadir di Sekolah hari ini. Juga, karena beberapa hal yang membuat ia kehilangan semangatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari Kelasnya.

Lorong Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali dirinya yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Kemudian ia terus berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga yang akan membawanya pada atap Sekolah ini. Sepertinya, hanya tempat itulah ia dapat menghilangkan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

 _Cklek_

Pintu itu terbuka. Ia langsung disambut oleh hembusan angin sore yang segar dan juga sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Donghyuk mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Pintu. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dan memulai menatap awan senja yang berjalan perlahan di langit.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku menyembunyikannya. Semakin lama waktu telah berlalu, aku semakin tak sanggup untuk menahan perasaan sakit ini," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba airmata menetes membasahi wajah mulusnya. Ia membekap bibirnya sendiri guna meredam suara isakannya.

"Kenapa sangat sakit?"

Donghyuk memukul-mukul kecil dada kirinya sendiri. Itu memang menciptakan cukup rasa sakit, tetapi sakit yang dadanya rasakan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat tersakiti oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa Donghyuk sadari, ada seseorang yang ternyata lebih dulu berada di sana. Ia hanya menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan datarnya, dan berjalan mendekati Donghyuk tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

"Kenapa ia bodoh sekali tak menyadari perasaanku untuknya?" Donghyuk terus bergumam menyalahkan seseorang sambil menangis menunduk.

"Tapi aku bisa apa? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Ia hanya melihat Yunhyeong. Hanya Yunhyeong yang ada di matanya!"

 _Deg_

Seseorang tadi yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Donghyuk, menjadi terdiam kaku. Pasalnya, ia menyebutkan satu nama yang sangat ia kenal. Dan juga, ia mengenal Donghyuk. Bagaimana tidak? Donghyuk berada di satu Kelas yang sama dengannya.

Donghyuk terus menyeka airmatanya, tetapi airmata itu terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"Yunhyeong memang seseorang yang sangat sempurna. Sudah pasti ia memilih Yunhyeong dibanding denganku. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh karena terus mengharapkannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun! Hiks!"

"Aku khawatir kau akan gila jika aku tidak menegurmu."

Donghyuk segera membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat seseorang yang baru saja mengganggunya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Donghyuk?"

"J-Jiwon?"

Donghyuk hendak berdiri dari duduknya, namun Jiwon lebih dulu menahan kedua bahunya dan terpaksa membuat Donghyuk kembali terduduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu kondisimu sedang tidak begitu baik."

Donghyuk diam seribu Bahasa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jiwon yang mulai duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan… kau berada di sini?" tanya Donghyuk. Ia terus memandangi Jiwon dari samping, meskipun yang dipandangi hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sebelum kau datang ke sini. Dan aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan tadi," jawab Jiwon tanpa ekspresi.

 _Deg deg deg_

Jantung Donghyuk terpompa lebih cepat. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di tempat ini?

"Jadi… yang kau maksud itu, adalah Hanbin atau…," Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghyuk, "aku?" lanjutnya.

Sementara Donghyuk merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban Lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba nambah couple yaitu BobDong *wakwaw*_**

 ** _NEXT?_**

 ** _Review juseyo~ Yuta tunggu. TERIMA KASIH._**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yunhyeong memang seseorang yang sangat sempurna. Sudah pasti ia memilih Yunhyeong dibanding denganku. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh karena terus mengharapkannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun! Hiks!"

"Aku khawatir kau akan gila jika aku tidak menegurmu."

Donghyuk segera membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat seseorang yang baru saja mengganggunya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Donghyuk?"

"J-Jiwon?"

Donghyuk hendak berdiri dari duduknya, namun Jiwon lebih dulu menahan kedua bahunya dan terpaksa membuat Donghyuk kembali terduduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu kondisimu sedang tidak begitu baik."

Donghyuk diam seribu Bahasa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jiwon yang mulai duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan… kau berada di sini?" tanya Donghyuk. Ia terus memandangi Jiwon dari samping, meskipun yang dipandangi hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sebelum kau datang ke sini. Dan aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan tadi," jawab Jiwon tanpa ekspresi.

 _Deg deg deg_

Jantung Donghyuk terpompa lebih cepat. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di tempat ini?

"Jadi… yang kau maksud itu, adalah Hanbin atau…," Jiwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghyuk, "aku?" lanjutnya.

Sementara Donghyuk merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban Lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
UNDER THE LIGHT (JUNHYEONG)

 **Main Cast:**  
Koo Junhoe  
Song Yunhyeong

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer:**  
Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[YAOI! NC-21!] "Kau menantikan saat dimana aku menciummu di bawah terangnya lampu diantara kegelapan? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya perlu menyatakan cintaku bukan?" JunHyeong/YunJun. IKON Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
Mariah Carey - We Belong Together

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kau pikir siapa? Tentu saja Hanbin. Yang aku maksud adalah Hanbin."

Jelas Jiwon dapat melihat kebohongan besar melalui mata Donghyuk. Tetapi ia rasa urusan Donghyuk bukanlah urusannya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu memaksa Lelaki ini untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya padanya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Hanbin?" gumam Jiwon. Ia sedikit meringis setelah menyadari fakta itu. Fakta bahwa Hanbin lebih tenar daripada dirinya.

Sementara Donghyuk, ia berpikir bahwa tak ada hal yang penting lagi untuk ia bicarakan dengan Jiwon. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari sana secepat mungkin. Ya, mungkin keinginannya itu akan tercapai, jika saja tangan Jiwon tak lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Lagi.

"Mengenai Hanbin… apa kau sudah mengetahui bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang Kekasih?" tanya Jiwon. Donghyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

' _Bodoh! Sudah jelas jika Kekasih Hanbin adalah Jinhwan. Lalu apa urusannya? Yang aku sukai itu adalah kau! Kau, Kim Jiwon bodoh!'_

Namun Donghyuk memilih untuk terdiam dan merasakan genggaman tangan Jiwon yang masih menahan tangannya ini.

"Maaf jika ini akan menyakiti hatimu, tetapi… nyatanya Hanbin sudah memiliki Kekasih. Yaitu, Jinhwan."

Dengan hati-hati Donghyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Jiwon dari tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Jiwon. Senyuman yang terpaksa.

"Aku baru saja mengetahuinya. Tetapi kumohon, jangan mengasihaniku," ucap Donghyuk. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia segera membuka Pintu atap Sekolah tersebut dan menghilang dari hadapan Jiwon.

Sementara Jiwon, ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing dengan apa yang dialami oleh Donghyuk.

"Padahal ia manis, tetapi kasihan cintanya tak terbalas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 12-A dimana terdapat Yunhyeong, Jiwon, Hanbin, Jinhwan, Donghyuk dan yang lainnya, terlihat sedang menjalani pembelajarannya seperti biasa. Ujian Sekolah untuk seluruh Siswa Tingkat akhir semakin dekat. Yang mana mewajibkan mereka untuk belajar lebih giat lagi.

Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar bagi mereka, mengingat setiap Siswa di seluruh Dunia pun akan mengalami hal yang sama untuk mencapai Kelulusan mereka.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Guru yang sedari tadi mengajar di Kelas 12-A, baru saja pergi meninggalkan Kelas itu karena jam istirahat makan siang sudah tiba. Hal itu tentu saja dimanfaatkan oleh Jiwon untuk menghampiri sang Kekasih, dan menanyakan tentang alasan kenapa Lelaki manis itu tidak hadir di Sekolah.

"Yunhyeong, kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin?" tanya Jiwon.

Donghyuk yang menyadari kehadiran Jiwon, memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan membiarkan Jiwon berbicara dengan Yunhyeong.

Sementara Yunhyeong yang memperhatikan raut wajah Donghyuk yang tidak biasanya, mencoba untuk menahan tangan Donghyuk. Namun Lelaki yang memiliki lesung pipi itu hanya memberi isyarat padanya bahwa ia sedang sangat lapar dan ingin segera mengisi perutnya.

"Um… apakah kita bisa bicara?" tanya Yunhyeong. Jiwon mengernyit heran.

"Kumohon," lanjut Yunhyeong.

Ujung matanya melihat Donghyuk yang nyatanya memperhatikan mereka. Ia sengaja melakukan hal ini karena tak biasanya Donghyuk bersikap aneh kepadanya. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin kita bicara dimana?" tanya Jiwon.

"Toilet."

Yunhyeong membuang tatapan ke arah lain saat Donghyuk nampak begitu terkejut. Biarlah ia menyakiti Sahabatnya tersebut. Toh, nantinya Donghyuk akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah."

Yunhyeong mengangguk, dan lebih dulu berjalan di depan Jiwon. Kini mereka menuju ke Toilet Sekolah yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter saja dari Kelas mereka berada.

Jiwon terus memperhatikan punggung Kekasihnya tersebut, dan menghentikan langkahnya kala Yunhyeong berbalik badan untuk menatapnya. Jiwon tak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, namun pada kenyataannya Yunhyeong lebih dulu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Cukup lama. Dan tidak bohong, ia menyukai cara Yunhyeong memeluknya saat ini.

"Apa… ada yang ingin kau katakan?" gumam Jiwon. Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langsung pada mata Jiwon.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku telah mencintai orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Junhoe…"

Jiwon tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Kumohon bukalah matamu, Jiwon. Kau harus menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini mencintaimu. Dan itu bukanlah aku," lanjut Yunhyeong. Jiwon tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Lelaki manis ini.

Yunhyeong tahu, bahwa Donghyuk mengikuti mereka dan mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Jiwon. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengan dugaannya kali ini, dugaan bahwa Donghyuk telah lama menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Jiwon bahkan sejak dirinya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih dengan Jiwon.

"Tinggalkan aku, Kim Jiwon. Kita akhiri hubungan tak berguna ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sahabatku sendiri."

Jiwon menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar dari Toilet itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sosok Donghyuk yang berdiri di samping Toilet sedari tadi. Namun tak ia perdulikan karena pikiran kacau mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Lelaki itu?" gumam Jiwon nyaris berbisik. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Donghyuk di benaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana harimu, _Sunbae_?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum ketika mendapati Junhoe yang menunggunya di Gerbang Sekolah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Junhoe masih berada di Sekolah, mengingat ia pulang terlambat karena harus menghadiri Rapat OSIS. Nampaknya _Hoobae_ tingginya ini sengaja melakukan hal ini semua.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang lebih dulu?" bukannya menjawab, Yunhyeong justru melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Sore ini mendung dan akan turun hujan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang."

 _Hey_ , kemana perginya panggilan sopan itu? Kenapa Junhoe memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ketus Yunhyeong.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau adalah Kekasihku. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Junhoe kembali bertingkah menyebalkan. Yunhyeong memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan mendahului Bocah itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ingin pulang bersama?" dengan tidak tahu malunya, Junhoe justru menawarkan pulang bersama pada Kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Aku ingin pulang menaiki Bus."

Junhoe berusaha untuk mengejar langkah cepat sang Kekasih. Rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit. Langit semakin gelap dan angin pun berhembus semakin kencang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita naik Bus saja. Aku tidak masalah jika harus meninggalkan Mobilku di Sekolah," ucap Junhoe santai. Yunhyeong memelankan langkahnya dan menatap Kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan heran.

Benarkah Junhoe rela melakukan apa saja untuknya?

Belum sempat Yunhyeong mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Junhoe lebih dulu meraih kedua bahunya dan melemparkan senyumannya.

"Song Yunhyeong, dengarkan aku."

Mau tidak mau, Yunhyeong harus menatap mata Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersama denganmu setiap waktu. Aku begitu merindukanmu jika tidak melihat wajah manismu ini beberapa menit saja. Maka, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Jantung Yunhyeong berdegup keras setelah mendengar kata manis dari Junhoe. Wajahnya pun kian memerah kala merasakan kedua tangan Junhoe mulai turun melewati lengan kurusnya, dan berhenti tepat pada jemarinya. Dengan lembut Junhoe menggenggam jemarinya, dan maju satu langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana pun suasana hatimu dan tak perduli jika kau terkadang iritasi karena aku muncul di hadapanmu, aku akan selalu teringat dengan kalimat cinta yang kau ucapkan padaku. Kau mencintaiku, Yunhyeong. Jadi, jangan bohongi dirimu lagi."

Yunhyeong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya mendadak kosong. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Junhoe membelai wajahnya. Lelaki itu semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan tanpa persetujuannya, Junhoe mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Reflek Yunhyeong memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Ciuman dari Junhoe terasa sangat menenangkan.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Lelaki ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia begitu mencintai Lelaki ini hingga ia tidak bagaimana harus melakukan apa untuk membuktikannya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Yunhyeong membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari bahwa rintik hujan semakin deras. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Junhoe menjauh dan ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Hujannya semakin deras, Bodoh!" umpat Yunhyeong. Ia mendesis dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Halte Bus. Sementara Junhoe mengejar Lelaki manis itu dengan cepat.

Junhoe berhasil menyamakan langkah mereka, kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah Bus yang baru saja tiba di Halte tersebut. "Itu Busnya!" teriak Junhoe.

Yunhyeong merasakan kembali satu tangannya digenggam oleh Junhoe. Tubuhnya ditarik untuk memasuki Bus tersebut. Ingat, wajahnya masih memerah, dan degupan di jantungnya pun belum mereda. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Junhoe di belakang Lelaki tinggi itu tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

Dan Junhoe mendapatkan kursi penumpang yang kosong berada di pojok paling belakang Bus tersebut. Beruntung bagian belakang kursi tersebut kosong.

Ia mempersilahkan Yunhyeong menempati kursinya lebih dulu, kemudian ia duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih menautkan tangannya pada jemari Yunhyeong, meskipun Yunhyeong hanya menatap keluar jendela tak ingin menatapnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kekasih manisnya itu?

Satu tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Yunhyeong yang basah, dan membuat Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunhyeong. Junhoe terkikik geli melihat wajah manis Yunhyeong yang sepenuhnya memerah. Sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Rambutmu basah. Kau bisa demam jika aku tidak mengeringkannya," ucap Junhoe lembut.

Yunhyeong yang masih salah tingkah, membiarkan Junhoe mengusap rambutnya dan menikmati belaian lembut Kekasihnya itu. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Junhoe memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Yunhyeong… bibirmu…"

Seperti tersadar, Yunhyeong langsung meleparkan tatapan bertanyanya pada Junhoe. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sangat manis dan lembut, aku ingin merasakannya lagi."

Tanpa aba-aba, Junhoe kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunhyeong. Terasa sejuk dan juga lembut. Bagaikan salju yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Ia terus mendorong bibirnya menekan bibir Yunhyeong. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan tanpa nafsu. Bibirnya pun tidak bergerak sedikitpun di atas bibir Yunhyeong.

Hingga ia merasakan Yunhyeong satu tangan Yunhyeong yang tak ia genggam, menangkup pipi kanannya dan Yunhyeong memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas, ia membalas lumatan bibir Yunhyeong yang menghisap bibir atas dan bawah milik Yunhyeong secara bergantian.

Bus yang mereka naiki terus melaju, hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela memberikan kesejukkan di tengah aktivitas mereka. Butiran air yang menubruk jendela kaca Bus itu, meredam suara kecipak tautan bibir mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka menjadikan momen kali ini sebagai momen yang terindah bagi mereka.

Junhoe berhasil menciptakan kesan romantis bagi Yunhyeong dan seutuhnya telah merebut hati _Sunbae_ manisnya ini.

Ia berhasil.

Perjuangannya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil manis.

Ia telah memiliki Yunhyeong di kehidupannya.

Sosok manis yang memperindah hari-harinya.

Ia amat sangat mencintai Lelaki manis ini. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan Yunhyeong di kehidupannya. Hanya Yunhyeong dan satu-satunya Yunhyeong yang menempati ruang hatinya.

" _Saranghae_ , Song Yunhyeong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghyuk menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dari pagar pembatas yang ada di atap Gedung Sekolah ini. Ia baru saja melihat Sahabatnya; Yunhyeong, pulang bersama Kekasihnya yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu Junhoe. Sementara dirinya, masih enggan untuk melangkah meninggalkan Sekolah ini meskipun hari sudah semakin gelap.

Ia ingat betul dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunhyeong terhadap Jiwon siang tadi di Toilet. Dengan tiba-tiba Yunhyeong memeluk Jiwon sangat erat, dan saat ini ia baru menyesali kenapa ia mengikuti kedua orang tersebut.

Ia sungguh menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal.

Menyesal karena ia harus melihat Jiwon dipeluk oleh Sahabatnya sendiri tepat di depan matanya. Terlebih Jiwon memergokinya dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Apakah harus seperti ini?

Apakah ia harus terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun?

Ia tidak ingin membenci Sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena seorang Lelaki. Tetapi ia pun tidak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa hatinya terasa sakit melihat Jiwon bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Apakah aku memiliki keahlian untuk terlihat bodoh di hadapan Lelaki yang aku sukai?" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Kau di sini lagi?"

Donghyuk mendengar suara Jiwon dari arah belakangnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mendapati sosok Jiwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bahkan Rapat OSIS telah selesai, kau masih di sini? Apa kau mau bunuh diri?" lanjut Jiwon.

Donghyuk sangat mengenal sosok Jiwon selama 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Mereka berada di satu Kelas yang sama, dan tentu ia sudah memahami sifat Jiwon.

Jiwon itu bodoh. Tidak memiliki perasaan, dan selalu bertindak ceroboh. Sialnya, ia menyukai seluruh sifat Jiwon tersebut.

"Ujian Kelulusan semakin dekat, untuk apa aku bunuh diri?" bukannya menjawab, Donghyuk justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Jiwon.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jiwon enteng.

"Dan kenapa pula kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Donghyuk membekap bibirnya sendiri setelah mengatakan hal yang tidak otaknya perintahkan. Ia hanya reflek bertanya seperti itu karena ia kesal pada sosok Jiwon. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kesal dan sakit hati karena Lelaki bergigi kelinci ini.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini Anggota OSIS. Jelas aku perduli pada seluruh Siswa yang ada di Sekolah ini."

Donghyuk bahkan melupakan fakta tersebut.

"Dan kau melakukan hal yang aneh," lanjut Jiwon.

"Aneh?"

"Berada di atap Sekolah padahal hari sudah hampir gelap."

"Kau tidak sadar diri?" sindir Donghyuk.

"Aku memiliki alasan…"

"Aku juga memiliki alasan!"

"Apa alasanmu?"

Jantung Donghyuk berdebar ketika Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke arahnya. Jiwon menatap langsung pada kedua matanya dan tubuhnya seketika bereaksi kaku.

"A-aku… aku sedang patah hati."

Jiwon tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga sedang patah hati."

Tunggu.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jiwon?

Patah hati?

"Kau… putus dengan Yunhyeong?" tanya Donghyuk dengan hati-hati. Jiwon mengangguk.

"Ya begitulah."

"T-tapi… tadi kalian berpelukan di–"

Jiwon terkejut dan memotong perkataan Yunhyeong. "kau melihatnya?"

Donghyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih berpikir kenapa hubungan mereka berakhir, padahal mereka berpelukan dengan mesra saat di Toilet tadi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini padaku? Aku kira kita adalah Teman, terlebih kau adalah Sahabatnya Yunhyeong. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika Yunhyeong lebih mencintai Bocah itu dibanding denganku?"

"Memangnya itu urusanku?"

"Jelas itu adalah urusanmu. Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

 _GULP!_

Donghyuk menelan ludanya kasar. Dan demi Tuhan, ia melihat Jiwon berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Skakmat!

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya saat ini.

"Apa itu benar? Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Bukan dari Yunhyeong."

"Ja-jadi, Yunhyeong yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Donghyuk panik. Jiwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa hal yang sulit untuk memulai bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

"Aku… melewati hari-hariku dengan berat. Aku mencoba bertahan untuk itu," ucap Donghyuk.

"Apakah aku selalu membuatmu bersedih selagi bersama dengan Yunhyeong?"

Jiwon tiba-tiba bertanya. Membuat Donghyuk terkejut.

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Bahkan aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak membenci Sahabat baikku sendiri."

"Kau tidak harus membencinya, yang harus kau benci itu adalah aku."

Donghyuk sempat terhipnotis oleh seluruh kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Jiwon. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh besar bagi perasaannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Aku akan dimarahi oleh Ibuku jika aku pulang malam."

Donghyuk berjalan meninggalkan atap Sekolah tersebut dan menuruni puluhan anak tangga yang dipijaknya. Ia menyeka lelehan airmatanya berkali-kali dan menyembunyikan tangisannya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Jiwon. Ia tidak ingin diremehkan oleh Jiwon hanya karena perasaan cintanya.

Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya dan ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Jiwon.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke Rumah. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan dimarahi oleh Ibumu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Donghyuk. Jiwon membawa Lelaki manis berlesung pipi itu melewati lorong dan menuju ke tempat dimana Mobilnya terparkir.

Jiwon pikir, Donghyuk adalah orang yang manis. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang merona saat ia menggenggam tangan Lelaki ini. Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap, hingga mereka tiba di tempat Mobil Jiwon yang terparkir.

"Jangan banyak protes dan katakan dimana alamat Rumahmu."

Jiwon mengunci pintu Mobilnya setelah memastikan Donghyuk sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Distrik Jeonju Blok A15."

"Baiklah, kita meluncur."

Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya terdiam. Donghyuk terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya terus menerus, sementara Jiwon fokus menyetir. Hingga tak terasa, keduanya telah tiba tepat di depan Rumah Donghyuk.

"Jadi ini Rumahmu?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Jiwon lebih dulu turun dari Mobilnya dan berdiri di depan pagar Rumah milik Donghyuk. Disusul oleh Donghyuk di belakangnya.

"Bagus juga," Jiwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Donghyuk memilih untuk tak menjawab dan membuka pagar Rumahnya hendak masuk. Namun lagi-lagi perkataan Jiwon berhasil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" tanya Jiwon heran.

"Aku tidak meminta kau mengantarku hingga ke Rumah. Kau yang memaksaku!" ucap Donghyuk sambil menunjuk wajah Jiwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jiwon tertawa kecil dan mencengkram jari Donghyuk yang menunjuk wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya erat. Otomatis membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin terhapus.

Kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Donghyuk dapat melihat wajah Lelaki pujaannya ini dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Terima kasih karena telah menungguku selama ini."

 _CUP!_

Donghyuk membulatkan kedua matanya ketika bibir Jiwon mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. _What the hell?_ Jiwon menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, bahkan ketika ia tidak siap sama sekali. Ekspektasinya di masa lalu adalah, ia dapat berciuman dengan Jiwon di waktu yang tepat dan dalam suasana yang romantis. Tentu ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk berciuman dengan Jiwon.

Tetapi kenyataannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan angannya. Jiwon menciumnya di saat ia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Anehnya, Jiwon nampak menikmatinya dan terus menciumnya walaupun hanya kecupan kecil.

Tak lama ciuman itu berlangsung, akhirnya Jiwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Donghyuk masuk ke dalam Rumahnya karena hari semakin gelap. Sementara Donghyuk hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, dan berjalan bagaikan kilat menuju Rumahnya.

Ia disambut oleh sang Ibu yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku pulang, Bu." Ucap Donghyuk. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Donghyuk, kau pulang bersama siapa? Kenapa telat?" tanya sang Ibu.

Namun karena Donghyuk tidak menjawab, Jiwonlah yang berinisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu.

"Perkenalkan Bibi, aku adalah Jiwon. Kekasih Donghyuk," jawab Jiwon dengan santai.

Donghyuk ingin mati saat itu juga dan melemparkan tatapan kagetnya pada Jiwon. Namun Jiwon maupun sang Ibu hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Donghyuk yang manis.

"Kekasih?" desis Donghyuk.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah Kekasih barunya Donghyuk? Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya hingga ke Rumah."

"Tentu, Bi."

"Sering-seringlah datang ke sini. Bibi akan membuatkanmu makanan yang lezat sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Bu?!"

"Baiklah, Bi. Tentu aku akan sering datang kemari."

Jiwon membungkuk sopan pada Bibi Kim dan beranjak begitu saja dari Rumah itu. Namun ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghyuk.

Sepertinya…

Donghyuk akan mimpi indah malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhyeong tidak tahu bagaimana harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan kehidupannya yang sempurna ini. Ia baru saja dinyatakan Lulus dari Sekolahnya dan mendapatkan sebuah Penghargaan karena telah berhasil menjadi Ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun jabatannya.

Juga, sosok Kekasih yang selalu mendampinginya, dan menyemangati hari-harinya, menjadi pengaruh besar ia dapat meraih semua kesuksesannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Junhoe?

Seorang siswa baru yang begitu menyebalkan dan sok tampan, tetapi dapat menarik hatinya begitu jauh, sehingga ia bertekuk pada sosok itu. Ia seperti tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain Lelaki itu.

Ia 100% telah melupakan perasaannya terhadap Hanbin yang sudah berpacaran dengan Jinhwan, dan ia telah terbebas dari kekangan Jiwon dan Lelaki itu telah menyadari bahwa cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memilih seseorang yang telah lama mencintainya, yaitu Donghyuk.

Hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin lama kian membaik. Tidak ada sedikitpun hal yang disembunyikan di antara mereka. Mereka cukup terbuka satu sama lain, dan mereka berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh, yang dapat menyakiti pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pun dengan Yunhyeong, ia tidak akan mengecewakan Junhoe dan membuat _Hoobae_ -nya itu tersakiti karena ulahnya. Ia akan bersikap lebih baik dan menjaga hubungan mereka hingga tiba saatnya mereka siap untuk mengikat janji suci.

Saat ini, Yunhyeong sedang berada di Rumahnya, ditemani oleh sang Kekasih, untuk mencari Universitas yang akan menjadi pijakan lanjutan Sekolahnya nanti. Yunhyeong nampak sedang sibuk menatap layar _laptop_ -nya, sementara Junhoe hanya memakan _popcorn_ -nya sambil menonton tv.

"Kita harus tinggal bersama jika kau telah menemukan Universitas pilihanmu nanti."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Terpaksa Yunhyeong mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _laptop_ -nya dan menatap langsung ke mata Junhoe. Ia sungguh terkejut atas pernyataan tiba-tiba sang Kekasih.

"Untuk apa kita tinggal bersama? Lagipula, kita tidak akan tahu jarak Sekolahmu dan Universitasku nanti akan berdekatan," Yunhyeong melayangkan protesnya.

Junhoe meletakkan _popcorn_ -nya dan mendekati Kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang jika kau berada jauh dariku?"

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang konyol, Junhoe."

"Jadi kau menganggap hubungan kita ini adalah hal yang konyol?"

Yunhyeong mendengus kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Kekasihnya ini adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tetapi kenapa ia harus tinggal bersama Bocah sok tampan ini nanti? Pemikiran konyol macam apa itu?

"Junhoe, sungguh, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan memilihkan tempat tinggal kita nanti. Setelah kau mendapatkan Universitasmu."

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala, Koo Junhoe."

Yunhyeong membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Junhoe menutup layar _laptop_ -nya, dan menarik tangannya dengan keras. Ia meringis ketika Junhoe memaksanya untuk berdiri di hadapan Lelaki tinggi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunhyeong. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Junhoe pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Yunhyeong, aku takut ada seseorang yang menyukaimu. Aku takut kau akan mencintai orang lain selain aku. Aku sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Tentu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya dan berhenti memberontak. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan Junhoe menyadari hal itu. Ada apa dengan Kekasih manisnya ini?

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai orang lain?" tanya Yunhyeong gugup. Pasalnya, bayangan saat ia dan Junhoe sedang bercinta, tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Bagaimana cara Junhoe menciumnya dengan lembut, dan juga menyentuhnya dengan jutaan rasa sayang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya selain Junhoe. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertarik pada orang lain?

"Ya sudah. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak ajakanku bukan?" ucap Junhoe santai.

"Junhoe, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tinggal bersama. Menurutku… itu bukanlah ide yang bagus."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kita sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, sayang."

Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari Junhoe. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian agar pembicaraan mereka tidak mengarah pada topik itu, tetapi dengan sangat yakin, Junhoe justru membahas hal memalukan itu.

"Di tempat tinggal baru kita nanti, kita bahkan bisa mencoba gaya-gaya baru," lanjut Junhoe.

 _Pletakk!_

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN EOH?!" teriak Yunhyeong setelah ia memukul kepala Junhoe dengan keras.

"Oh ayolah… aku hanya bercanda."

"Becandaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Ah... Kekasihku manis sekali~"

"Hentikan itu Koo Junhoe!"

"Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih tidak begitu yakin dengan kepercayaanku sendiri. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku, tetapi sikap yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku, mengatakan seolah kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Song Yunhyeong."

Kenapa Junhoe tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Apakah Kekasih tingginya ini marah atas sikapnya barusan?

"Junhoe…"

Junhoe membuang wajahnya dan mendesah kecewa. Ia terlihat tidak bertenaga dan memilih untuk mengabaikan suara Yunhyeong yang memanggil namanya.

"Koo Junhoe…"

Junhoe hendak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Yunhyeong, namun Yunhyeon tak membiarkannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah padanya.

"Junhoe, aku mencintaimu…" gumam Yunhyeong. Junhoe masih mengunci rapat bibirnya.

Terpaksa Yunhyeong menangkup wajah Junhoe agar Junhoe mau menatapnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Kekasihnya ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah kelewatan.

"Junhoe… maafkan aku."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memutuskan untuk mengecup bibir Junhoe agar ia tak terus diabaikan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan lembutnya bibir Junhoe dan mengecupi bibir Junhoe dengan sayang.

"Jun… aku mencintaimu," gumam Yunhyeong di tengah ciumannya.

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Junhoe. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Yunhyeong tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi. Tangisnya pecah dan ia hanya mampu terisak di hadapan Junhoe.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku terhadap Lelaki yang aku cintai," ucap Yunhyeong.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya dan menghapus lelehan airmata Yunhyeong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku selalu membenci diriku sendiri ketika aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini," ucap Junhoe.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik, Junhoe mendorong tubuh Yunhyeong hingga punggungnya membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium bibir Yunhyeong agresif, menekan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Yunhyeong.

Tidak lama ciuman basah itu berlangsung, Junhoe beralih menjilati leher Yunhyeong, dan di waktu yang bersamaan, ia melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan oleh Yunhyeong hingga Yunhyeong _topless_ sepenuhnya.

Junhoe melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan mendorong tubuh Yunhyeong kembali, untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lebih agresif dari yang sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya, ia gunakan untuk menekan bahu Yunhyeong ke bawah hingga Lelaki manis itu berbaring di atas lantai berkarpet. Junhoe menindih Yunhyeong dengan cepat dan melepaskan celana hingga Yunhyeong tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun saat ini.

Yunhyeong melihat Junhoe menurunkan resleting celananya sendiri dan secara mengejutkan, ia mengeluarkan ereksinya. Tetapi ia tidak melepaskan celananya seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Yunhyeong.

Junhoe tidak mengatakan apapun dan mendorong miliknya memasuki Yunhyeong. Membuat Yunhyeong menahan jeritannya karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang area lubangnya. Yunhyeong pikir lubangnya akan robek karena sikap kasar Junhoe terhadapnya.

"Ah! Junhoe!"

Yunhyeong menjerit seiring Junhoe semakin memasukinya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, tetapi kian lama, rasa sakit itu kian menghilang dan datang perasaan yang indah.

Junhoe melakukannya dengan cepat, dan Yunhyeong mencengkram bahu Junhoe untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

"Aku akan membuat rasa sakit itu pergi. Aku akan melakukannya secepat mungkin," ucap Junhoe. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan membuat tubuh Yunhyeong bergerak berirama.

 **IKLAN DULU MAU LEWAT**

 **Lanjutin gak yahh? :'v**

 **Lanjutin deh, kasian udah pada basah/?**

 ***apanya yang basah woy!**

 **ENJOY!**

"Junh… lakukan lebih," pinta Yunhyeong. Ia mulai merasakan nikmatnya milik Junhoe yang menggesek lubangnya. Dan ia ingin merasakan hal itu lebih dan lebih lagi.

Junhoe menggeram tetapi ia masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu, secara agresif ia membalikkan tubuh Yunhyeong begitu saja, hingga posisi Yunhyeong menungging saat ini, kemudian Junhoe mendorong kembali ereksinya lebih dalam pada lubang Yunhyeong.

"Ah!" Yunhyeong berteriak lebih keras. Tidak perduli akan ada orang yang mendengarnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Rumahnya saat ini kosong. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Junhoe.

"Lebih cepathh~" ucap Yunhyeong. Junhoe menurutinya.

Ia melakukan gerakan maju mundur terus menerus, dan setelah beberapa menit setelahnya, ia tiba pada orgasmenya dan menyeburkan cairan hangat miliknya di dalam lubang Yunhyeong.

Keduanya ambruk terbaring di atas karpet, dengan milik Junhoe yang masih bersarang manis di dalam lubang Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk menatap Junhoe yang kelelahan dan memeluk leher Kekasih tingginya tersebut. Sementara Junhoe, ia memeluk pinggang Yunhyeong. Ia mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya dan dengan cepat meraup bibir Yunhyeong yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra setelah permainan panas mereka.

"Junhoe… kau memaafkanku?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan lirih, seusai ciuman mereka berlangsung.

Junhoe tersenyum dan menangkup wajah manis Yunhyeong.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak memaafkanmu, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- UNDER THE LIGHT -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Cinta itu muncul dalam waktu yang bahkan tak pernah kau duga."**_

 _ **Bagaimana jika kau menemukan sesuatu pada seseorang yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya?**_

Junhoe membuka Buku yang satu tahun lalu ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan Sekolah barunya. Ia tertawa kecil teringat bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan Lelaki manis yang saat ini telah menjadi miliknya. Bukan pertemuan yang istimewa sebetulnya. Hanya suatu hal yang wajar ketika kau bertemu dengan Kakak Kelasmu sendiri.

Saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah Café untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya ini, terlihat tengah sibuk dengan Buku catatannya, sementara ia memilih untuk membaca Buku yang telah lama tak ia baca kembali.

"Yunhyeong, aku mencintaimu. Aku menemukan sesuatu dari dirimu."

Ucapan Junhoe memang terlalu tiba-tiba, sehingga Yunhyeong memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya.

 _ **Sesuatu yang kau yakini akan membawamu pada sebuah kehidupan yang indah. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sangat indah. Hingga kau merasakan tak membutuhkan apapun lagi di Dunia ini selain dirinya.**_

"Kau membuat hidupku menjadi indah, Song Yunhyeong. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di Dunia ini selain dirimu," ucap Junhoe kembali.

Yunhyeong memandang Junhoe dengan pandangan iritasi bercampur kesal karena Kekasihnya itu terus saja berbicara.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Diamlah. Aku masih memiliki banyak tugas."

 _ **Dirinya? Ya, seseorang yang nyatanya telah memasuki Ruang hatimu melalui celah kecil yang masih berusaha kau tutupi.**_

"Aku tidak akan menutup Ruang hatiku lagi untukmu, sayang. Karena kau benar-benar telah memasukinya."

"Junhoe… apa kau sedang membaca puisi?"

 _ **Kau nyaman akan keberadaannya dan jika sedetik saja ia lepas dari pandanganmu, kau akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.**_

"Yunhyeong, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Selamanya. Berjanjilah."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya dan mengusap lembut pipi kiri Junhoe dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya pada Kekasihnya yang 2 berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, Koo Junhoe. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **END.**_

 _ **TAMAT.**_

 _ **KELAR.**_

 _ **SELESAI.**_

 _ **NO SEQUEL OR EPILOG.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo FF ini berakhir dengan tragis/? Dan tidak sesuai keinginan kita semua :'V**_

 _ **Semoga para JunHyeong Shipper terhibur oleh FF ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini, I LOVE YOU. MUACCCHHH!**_


End file.
